Minnesota Reunions
by Baxxie
Summary: It's been 8 years since BTR broke up and the boys grew apart. Now, family members are reunited when they meet up in the principal's office of the local elementary school after a fight broke out between kids. Could have a sequel if you like?
1. Chapter 1

A house in Minnesota, nice and cozy. But right now, it's being ransacked by its owners as they scramble to get to a meeting at school.

"Jo, have you seen my black tie?" Kendall Knight calls out to his wife, while rushing around in the bathroom.

"I think it's in your closet. But why do you need it? We're meeting the principal, we're not going to a party." His wife replies from their kid's room.

"I know, but I've never met her before. We should make a good impression."

"Kendall, this meeting is about our son getting into a fight. I think the moment to make a good impression has past already." Kendall sighs, realizing his wife is right. He decides to put on more comfortable clothes. He checks his watch, when his eyes widen.

"Oh no. Jo?" he shouts out and rushes to the kid's bedroom as well. She looks up from helping her son tie his shoes.

"Hm?"

"It's already ten past. We have to go now or we're going to be late."

"Kendall, calm down. Why are you rushing like this? We'll be on time." She assures him and softly kisses him on the lips.

"Eww." Kendall and Jo laugh at their son's reply. Kendall walks over to him and ruffles his hair.

"Let's go, sport. I can't wait to find out what that fight was all about." Five-year-old Kacey Knight looks down at his feet as a reply. Kendall shakes his head and gently nudges his son to walk as the family heads downstairs.

They go straight for the front door, only stopping to let Katie, Kendall's sister and their babysitter, know that they're out as she watches their three-year-old son, Max.

The drive to school is silent, except for the radio playing softly. When they arrive, Kacey runs out to the playground, diving into the sandbox.

"Kacey!" Kendall yells out for his son, but Jo puts a hand on his arm.

"Just let him go, we'll call him in when the meeting starts."

"He got into a fight, Jo."

"So he can't play anymore? Do you really want him to sit in there waiting with us for half an hour?"

"Half an hour? But we.." He checks his watch and sighs. "We're half an hour early. Great. But I still think he should be punished."

"I agree, but we don't even know what happened. He told us it wasn't his fault. And for all we know, maybe it isn't. Let's just go inside, maybe we can meet the other parents and ask them what happened." Kendall sighs again, but then nods and the two head inside the school.

"Wow, we're really early, there's no one here yet." Kendall mentions after the receptionist points them to the waiting area before the principal's office. They sit down in the chairs. "Wow, it's weird to be back here." Kendall smiles as he thinks of all the times he was in the same spot.

"Yeah, you've probably spent a lot of time here."

"Not that many times." Jo raises her eyebrows. "Okay, a lot of times. But it usually wasn't my fault." She smirks at him. "Yeah, okay, it was. I came up with most of our plans. But if it hadn't been for Carlos and James, we would have gotten away with them. We had some pretty good plans." He smiles a mischievous grin as he thinks of one said plan.

"Do I even want to know?" Jo asks with a smirk.

"Nope." Kendall states, not even looking at her and still supporting the grin.

"Come back here, Dylan. Your hair does not look presentable!" A familiar male voice suddenly sounds down the hallway.

"No, my hair is fine! I want to go outside and play.." A young boy replies.

"You can't go out now. Those pants are brand new!" A gasp is heard.

Kendall and Jo watch with confused eyes

"I don't care, I want to go outside and play in the sand box."

"Dylan, get back here. Dylan!" A young brown haired boy stomps past the Knights and heads outside. When he is out of sight, they give each other a look and then look down. The boy's father heads for an empty seat across from the Knights, only half glancing at them as he sighs.

"Kids, huh?" Kendall tells him with a grin.

"Yeah, that's for sure." The father replies as he looks up, also supporting a slight grin. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh my god.. Kendall?"

"Hey James." Kendall says with a smile. Then James heads over and the two stand up and hug.

"Wow, it's been a long time." James says as they let go.

"Yeah, 8 years to be exact." Kendall replies back.

"That long?" James says with a grimace. Kendall nods. "Wow."

James also hugs Jo and then goes to sit down with them.

"What are even doing here? I thought you lived in LA?" Kendall asks him.

"I did, but we moved here about six month ago. LA was getting a little busy and I was longing for some peace and quiet, so we moved back here."

"So it's just you and Dylan?" Jo adds.

"Yeah. Uhm, his mother left us after he was born." James says with a hint of pain evident in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man." Kendall tells him.

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy, but he turned out pretty good." James says with a smile. "Now if I can just teach him to take care of his hair better."

Kendall and Jo laugh, but stop when they see James is serious.

"No running, CJ!" Another voice suddenly yells down the hall. A small brown haired boy wearing a sweater vest runs past them, giggling as his parents hurry after him.

James and Kendall quickly sit up, eyebrows raised.

"Was that…" Kendall says as they look at who is coming around the hallway.

"He'll be fine. If he gets hurt, you can patch him up again."

"It's not funny, Camille. What if he does get hurt? What if he slips and hits his head on those tiles? What if.."

"Camille?" James mouths to Kendall. Kendall just shrugs.

"Logan! He'll be fine." Camille assures her husband, Logan as they round the corner.

Kendall and James' eyes widen, and then smile widely.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen the kind of injuries kids come in with after falling." Logan says as he suddenly rounds the corner with Camille, not noticing his friends.

"I remember Carlos always being fine after he fell." Kendall offers.

"True, but he was wearing a helmet." Logan replies, still looking at Camille. "Wait, what?" He says with wide eyes as he looks in front of him. "Kendall? James? Oh my god.."

He smiles as he pulls both his old friends into a hug, while their wives do the same.

"Wow, it's been so long… Too long.. What have you guys been up to?" Logan asks after they all sit down.

"I moved here like six months ago with my five-year-old son, Dylan. I am actually setting up my own modeling agency right here in Minnesota." James says. The others smile.

"Wow, that sounds great. But is there a market for that here?" Jo asks him.

"Not yet, but I'm building it. I just want to give kids here the same chances we did growing up."

"Wow, James. That's really nice." Camille adds.

"Kendall, what about you?" Logan asks him.

"I am actually the new hockey coach of the Minnesota college ice hockey-team." He says with some pride.

"You know, I heard about you being in the NHL before this. Good going, man." James and Kendall pound fists as if they never split ways.

"Now, I'm sure I can already guess what you've been doing." Kendall says as he and James grin at Logan.

Logan looks up in pride. "Yeah, yeah, I'm now Dr. Logan Mitchell."

"I knew it! Congratulations, Logan." Kendall tells him, while James just smiles at him.

"You know, I can't believe out of all people I run into you guys here. After that day we split up I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again." Logan tells them. The others drop their smiles now and look at their feet.

"I know. That last fight was so bad…" James says as they all think back.

"Look, that was eight years ago. I mean, we all said some things, I don't even remember why we fought in the first place." Kendall tells them.

"You know what, you're right. That was a long time ago and honestly, I never stopped thinking about you guys. I really missed you." Logan tells them.

"Aw, we missed you, too, Logie." James and Kendall snicker after James' uses Logan's old nickname. Logan just rolls his eyes.

Jo and Camille smile as their 'boys' play around again.

"I still think it's unbelievable how we all met up here all of a sudden." James suddenly reminds them. " I mean, what are the odds, right?"

"Yeah." Kendall nods with a smile. "Oh, what do you think the chances'll be that Carlos.." he starts, but then stops. "nah, never mind. He probably won't."

"yeah, last I heard he moved to Florida." James adds.

"Really? I heard he left for New York." Camille says.

"Well, wherever he went, we probably won't see him again." James says with a soft smile. All friends are quiet for a moment as they think of the final member of their forgotten band.

"Yeah, so why are you guys here?" Logan asks as he decides to change the subject.

"Well, we got called in, because our son, Kacey got into some fight." Kendall replies.

"Really? So did Dylan." James adds.

"Huh, that is a very big coincidence. I mean, our son CJ also got into a fight. He sais he was just playing in the sandbox with some other boys when this big, mean, bully came up to them and attacked them." Logan says.

"You know, that's what Kacey said too. I thought he was exaggerating. But maybe he was telling the truth then."

"wait.. so not only are we all here, but we're here because our sons go to the same school, were playing together and then got into a fight? Together?"

"Stay where I can see you Shay!" A female voice calls out behind her. All heads whip towards a pregnant black haired woman with olive skin. She holds her bag close as she sighs. She smiles nervously when she notices the other grown-ups.

"Hi, are you all here about the fight?" She carefully asks. The others nod. "I'm Delilah." She says as she shakes everyone's hand and they introduce themselves.

Then she moves to sit down and sighs again. "Sorry, just a little worn-out."

"How far along are you?" Camille asks her.

"About seven months now. Oh, you'd think after the first three I'd be used to it by now." Jo and Camille give her sympathetic smiles.

"You've got three kids?" Jo asks her.

"Yeah, my husband is around here somewhere with our son, Mason. My oldest, Shay just headed outside to play." They nod. "You have any other kids?" She asks, already somehow knowing about the three boys.

"Yeah, we have a three-year-old son, called Max, back home." Jo replies.

"Well, we have CJ, who is five and Emily, our two-year-old daughter." Camille adds. "How old are your kids?"

"Well, Shay and Mason are both five, they're twins. And Molly, our three year-old daughter, my parents are watching her right now." Delilah says with a smile. Just then a small boy with short black hair and olive skin walks past the grown-ups. He doesn't even look up as he keeps walking, holding a book closely to his face.

The grown-ups watch with curious expressions as the boy keeps walking without dropping the book or running into anything.

"Mason, don't stay in the library too long, okay? Shay is outside, so head out there too in a bit. You need some sun shine." Delilah calls after him. The boy doesn't even respond and keeps walking into the direction of the library.

"Wow." Logan grins. "He sure loves to read."

"Oh, you have no idea. Last week, my husband found three overdue books under his matrass. He had to make sure Mason wasn't in the room so he could take them back." They chuckle slightly at this.

"Okay, so about why we're here. I just want to say I am so sorry in advance for all of this. Shay never meant to hurt anyone, it was really an accident." Delilah suddenly tells them.

"Wait, your kid started the fight?" Kendall asks her, as they all look confused.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight. At least, Shay said it was all an accident."

"An accident? But.." James starts, when Delilah turns to a hallway to her left.

"Would you please stop playing with the blocks?" She yells to someone unseen in the hallway. "Put them down and get over here!"

The other grownups share a look. "If that's the way she talks to her kids, I can imagine why they would start a fight." James whispers to Kendall, who nods in reply.

"Are you listening to me? Put down the blocks and get in here." She shouts again. "I am warning you. If you don't put those down right now…"

"Wow, that principal sure is taking her time, huh?" Kendall suddenly mentions, trying to distract them all from the awkward situation.

"Okay, that is it!" Delilah shouts as she gets up and walks into the hallway. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a bucket of blocks in her hands. "I swear, sometimes it feels like I already have four kids." She sighs.

Suddenly it dawns on the other grownups and they grin.

"Oh stop pouting at me. You're a grown man!" She shouts into the hallway again. She shows a small grin of her own as she shakes her head and chuckles.

Suddenly loud crying is heard when a young girl runs in with black hair in loose pigtails. Her clothes are covered in sand; she even has some on her face.

"Shay, what's wrong?" Delilah asks in a concerned voice.

"Daddy… I want daddy…" She cries.

"He's right in there, sweetie." She says as she points to the hallway. "She's always been a daddy's girl." She explains.

"Wait, that was Shay?" Kendall asks with a confused look.

"Uhuh, our daughter. Why?"

"Our boys said they were attacked by a big, mean, bully." James says and he shakes his head. "I can't believe it. Dylan actually lied to me." James heads to the door, yelling for his son to come in.

"I'm going to see if Shay is alright." Delilah states as she gets up and walks into the hallway. She soon comes back with a concerned face. "It seems she got some sand in her eye. You don't think the nurse it still here, right?"

"Probably not. But I'm a doctor, actually. You want me to take a look?" Logan offers.

"Oh, would you? That would be great. Thank you." Delilah tells him as Logan gets up and follows her. Suddenly a loud crash is heard from the hallway. All grownups look up in surprise. Logan then comes back, looking like he's trying to stifle a laugh.

"Camille, could you grab my doctor's bag from the car?" Camille rushes outside at once.

"What happened?" James asks in concern.

"Oh, you'll never believe me." He replies and goes back into the hallway with a chuckle. A few seconds later he comes back with Delilah as they hold someone between them, holding his head down. Shay quickly follows behind them, faded tears on her face.

"Come on, honey, sit down right here." Delilah tells him as they lower him down in one of the chairs. A loud groan is heard as he sits down.

"Guys, meet Delilah's husband." Logan says with another chuckle. Gasps are heard all around.

"Dude…" James says.

"No way…" Kendall adds. "Carlos?" They all stare with their mouths open.

They all get up and move in front of their friend.

"Yep. I was coming into the hallway to help with Shay, when he looked up and fell backwards in surprise. He hit his head pretty hard on a table standing behind him." Logan explains.

"Oh my god.. only Carlos.." Kendall chuckles.

"Wait, you know my husband?" Delilah asks them.

"Yeah, we used to be in a band together, Big Time Rush. We grew up together right here in Minnesota, too. Became best friends." James tells her.

"Big Time Rush really existed? I thought he was just telling stories." She says and the guys laugh.

"Nope, it was real alright." Kendall laughs.

"Yeah and then after a while the fame got to our heads and we sort of grew apart." Logan adds as the laughter dies down. All guys sheepishly look down.

"So, you're married to Carlos?" James quickly asks to change the subject. Delilah nods. "Wow, must be tough." He says with a smirk.

Delilah shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Suddenly a moan comes from Carlos. They all look down at him, while he blinks to clear his vision.

"Oh, my head…" he groans with one hand on his head. Camille has finally returned, handing the doctor's bag to Logan. He quickly takes out the penlight, shining it directly into Carlos' eyes. He squeezes them shut at the sudden brightness and hisses as Delilah puts a cloth on the back of his head, where blood has started to leak from an open wound.

"If only you'd worn your helmet." Kendall tells him.

"My what? Oh, I haven't worn that in years, gave it to my daughter actually." Carlos responds, before suddenly whipping his head up, and then groaning again. "Kendall? You're here too?" Kendall just smiles at him.

"Don't forget about me." James says.

"James?" Carlos looks at his friends, before jumping from his seat and pulling all three in a very tight hug, nearly choking them. "You guys have no idea how much I've missed you."

"We missed you too, Carlitos. But I'd like to breathe…" Kendall manages to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry." Carlos sheepishly says after he let's go of his friends. Just then Logan pushes him back into the chair as he suddenly starts to pale.

"Just hold still and let me look at your head for a minute." Logan starts to examine Carlos' head, while he hisses every few seconds.

"Daddy?" A soft voice suddenly asks shyly. The grown-ups look up to find Shay standing behind them, looking on the verge of tears, her bottom lip trembling. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asks in a scared voice.

"Oh, come here, sweetie." Carlos opens his arms and the now sobbing girl runs into his arms. Everyone smiles at the loving father pulling his daughter into his lap and carefully soothing her. "I'm fine, see?"

He tells her, smiling the biggest smile he has. Shay looks up and sniffles, wanting to smile too. Suddenly Carlos yelps as Logan pokes his head wound. Carlos shoots him a look when Shay starts to sob again. Logan quickly mouths 'sorry' to him.

"Come on, Shay, I'm alright." He says, making her look at him. "You don't have to cry, I am just fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Now why don't you go and play outside again." Shay quickly shakes her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I was playing in the sandbox with the boys, but when they saw it was me, they were mean… they threw sand at me and then they..they.." She says, tears starting to fall again.

"They what?"

"They took my helmet!" She cries out, digging her head into her father's shoulder, sobbing loudly. Carlos tries to soothe her, softly rubbing a hand on her back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We can get you a new helmet." He offers.

"No, it's the one you gave me… I'm so sorry.. I should have been more careful…" She wails.

Carlos looks to the others helplessly as his daughter cries in his arms.

"Uhm, excuse me. Are you all here about the fight?" the grown-ups turn around and are met with the principal, Mrs. Brown. She looks at them with a stern face and raised eyebrows.

"That would be us." They reply in unison.

"Follow me." She tells them as she walks off without waiting for an answer.

"Let's get the kids." Kendall offers as Logan and James follow him. The women follow the principal with Carlos, who has Shay now clinging tightly to him.

A while minutes later all grown-ups and mentioned kids have squeezed into the small principal's office. Mrs. Brown sits behind her desk, her glasses on her nose and her stern eyes looking at everyone with a scowl.

"So, this really was all an accident?" Camille asks after the children elaborate on what happened.

"Now let me get this straight; the boys were not attacked by a big, mean bully. They were playing when Shay accidentally ran into them, knocking them over into the sand? And then they started to fight?" Kendall asks.

"That is how I understand it. Now, be as it may, they still started to fight. And at my school we do not tolerate any fighting. However, since this is the first time, I am willing to let them off with a warning. But: should it happen again, I will be forced to take extra measures."

"So, we all got here so you could give them a warning?" Carlos asks. Delilah slaps his arm right away. Shay giggles from her father's lap.

"Now, kids, I do hope you have now learned your lesson and will not fight again!" Mrs. Brown warns them.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown." The kids reply in unison.

Everyone starts to leave again. Carlos sets Shay down on the ground. But before they leave, CJ, Dylan and Kacey stop her.

"Uhm, we just wanted to say we're sorry for starting the fight. We know you didn't mean to." CJ tells her.

"And we're sorry for taking your helmet." Kacey says as Dylan hands her the helmet. She smiles widely and puts it on, grinning at her father, who smiles back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for running into you, my daddy says I need to look where I'm going next time." Shay tells the boys.

"hey, I'm having my birthday party this Friday. Do you want to come?" Dylan asks her.

Her eyes widen and she turns to her parents with pleading eyes. They both nod and she squeals.

"Oh, wait. Can Mason come, too?" She asks Dylan. He looks confused when Mason suddenly walks by, still with his nose in a book. Dylan looks unsure, when suddenly a small beep seems to be coming from Mason's book.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Carlos asks his son as he too heard the beep.

"Shh, I'm reading." He says, not looking up from his book. The grown-ups start to walk when another beep is heard and this time it is followed by a small cheer from Mason. Carlos crosses his arms with a smirk.

"What are you reading anyway?" Carlos asks, before leaning down to glance at the cover. Mason quickly takes it out of his viewpoint. "Romeo and Juliet. Really?" he says, unconvinced.

The other grown-ups smirk at the exchange.

"Yes, I like it." Mason tells him.

"Mason, I know you're smart. But that is not a book for you."

"Well, I like it. Now shh, this is a good part." Mason says, still entranced by the book.

"If you really like it, tell me what it's about." Carlos tells him.

Mason's eyes widen a little, but he tries to hide it. "Oh, come on, dad. Everyone knows what it's about." He says.

"yeah, but it's been so long since I've read it. I'm just curious."

"Oh, well, okay. Romeo and Julie is about uhm, a really rich uhm, prince, Romeo. And a princess, Julie, who got locked into a tower and Romeo goes out to save her. But on the way there, he comes across monsters, who he has to fight off.." Mason rambles on with excitement growing in his voice.

"And then Luigi comes and helps him out?" he asks, interrupting his son.

"..yeah, Luigi comes and helps him and.. wait, what?" Carlos shakes his head with a chuckle. "No, Luigi isn't in this story…"

Carlos takes the book from his son, revealing a Nintendo DS in his lap.

"Hey, that's mine.." Shay says, but she doesn't take it.

"So, you like videogames, huh?" Carlos asks.

"What? No. No, I like reading, I don't play videogames." Mason argues.

"Okay, so I guess no harm then if I take this away." Carlos says as he starts to make a grab for the DS.

"No, wait!" Mason shouts as he holds on to the DS.

"I knew it! You do like video-games." Carlos shouts with a cheer. Delilah drops her head, shaking it.

"And I thought at least one of them was mine." She mutters in mock defeat as the other adults laugh.

"Oh, son, I am so proud of you…" Carlos says as he dramatically fakes wiping a tear from his eye while grabbing Mason into a tight hug. Mason immediately struggles.

"Ugh, get off me.." He argues, making Carlos laugh and ruffle his hair.

Everyone starts to make their way outside, heading for their cars.

"So, wait. Now that we all live here again and our kids play together.. how about we meet up again. We have a lot of catching up to do." Logan offers. The others nod in agreement.

"well, since our kids will be at Dylan's birthday party on Friday, how about we all meet up there. I'm sure James can use some help with so many kids running around." Kendall offers.

"Okay, see you all there!" Carlos agrees.

Everyone waves goodbye as the families get into their cars and drive home, happy to have their families are finally complete again.

_Hi! I know, it's a long story, one-shot, whatever you want to call it. I just had all these ideas into my head, so I started writing to get them out of my system. If you guys liked it and you want more or something, let me know. I have an idea for a follow-up chapter/story if you guys want to read it. _

_But also, if you guys have suggestions or requests for stories about BTR, let me know. My fav is Carlos, so if I do write more stories, the angst ones will always get Carlos hurt. Just to inform you ;)_

_Anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you for reading and until next time!_

_Love, Baxxie_


	2. Part 2 Big Night

Part 2: Big Night

It has been a week since that funfilled day when the BTR men finally found each other again. Today is Dylan Diamond's birthday and everyone is getting ready to go.

The Diamond 'mansion' is completely decorated. But especially the backyard looks like a children's dream. A huge air castle is set up, balloons are everywhere and the enormous pool is filled with inflatable toys in every color and shape.

A big white table stands next to a built-in BBQ, already filled with food.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen..

"Dad, when will they get here?" Dylan whines to his dad for the fifth time that day. James sighs loudly.

"They will get here soon, okay? Now grab these paper plates and set them outside on the table." He hands them to Dylan, who groans dramatically, before stomping outside with the plates in his hands.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Kendall's voice rings out suddenly. James turns his head around and smiles widely, seeing his friend's face. He pulls him into a friendly hug.

"Hey, you're alone?" James asks, looking around Kendall, not seeing anyone else.

"No, Jo is coming, Max was acting up a little. She just wanted to make sure he was fine before heading down here. I wanted to wait too, but Kacey was jumping up and down with Dylan's present. He was just so anxious to get here."

"So, where is he now?" They hear a loud splash outside, followed by loud giggling. They chuckle.

"Well, at least your pool is child proof."

"Yeah, but let's go see how they're doing anyway." The chuckle again as the two friends head outside. They shake their heads at their sons now hung up in a full-fledged water fight.

"You know they really remind me of us when we were kids." Kendall suddenly mentions.

"I know what you mean." James says with a smirk as he watches Kacey look determined and then cheer loudly as he apparently wins the water fight. He continues his victory cheer by starting a dance. James shakes his head and gives Kendall a look.

"What? He's a Knight, winning is in his blood." Kendall says with a smirk. James gives him a playful shove.

"Wow, this house is huge!" They suddenly hear a child's voice yell out. "Wow, an air castle!"

"CJ, take your shoes off first. And don't run, you'll hurt yourself again!" Logan's voice rings through as CJ runs past Kendall and James.

They all share hugs with Logan and Camille, who holds a small little girl with brown curls. She looks at James and Kendall shyly. They give her a smile and a wave and she buries her head into her mother's neck. A small smile has appeared on her face though.

"So, where can I leave the presents?" Logan asks, his arms full of small boxes.

"Logan, you didn't have to give him all of this." James tells him with wide eyes.

"Hey, we've missed the first five. We're trying to catch up." He says with a wink. "Don't worry, we all pitched in." He says, sharing a look with Kendall, who nods.

"Do I even wanna know what you got him?" He asks with a scared look.

"Nope." Kendall says with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, Carlos not here yet?" Logan asks as he walks back to his friends, arm now empty.

"No, not yet. But knowing him, he is probably getting bandaged up or getting stitches. Either one." James jokes as his friends laugh.

"Okay, I'm here." Jo's voice suddenly sounds next to them. She is holding a very sleepy looking three year-old Max, with blond, short hair and green eyes. A spitting image of a young Kendall. "Here, you take him." She breathes as he hands Max over to her husband. "It took me so long to calm him down, I'm exhausted." She announces and then flops down in a lounge chair standing next to the pool with a grunt. "I wonder how Delilah does it. I mean, she has three kids, another on the way and they all have Carlos' energy."

"Plus, she has Carlos." James adds with a chuckle.

"Exactly. How does she do it?" Camille asks as well. Everyone stops to ponder this for a moment.

"You know, I'll bet she's just as crazy as he is." Kendall says. "I mean, how else would she be able to keep up with him?"

"Or, maybe he has calmed down." Logan offers. Then they all start to crack up. "Oh, wow, you should have seen your faces…" He utters through his own laughter.

"Seriously though, I want to know her secret." Camille says after the laughter has died down.

"I think there is more to it than just Delilah keeping them in check. I mean, come on. Carlos has always been great with kids. I'll bet you anything he has something to do with it."

"Yeah, sure, Camille." Logan laughs and his friends quickly join in.

An hour later, the party is in full swing. More kids have shown up, together with circus entertainment. Leave it to Carlos to invite the best entertainment by just going through his cell phone.

The women sit by the pool as they watch the children and gossip about their husbands, laughing every once in a while.

The men stand back by the BBQ, staring at their wives, silently worrying about the women's laughter.

"Kendall, go over and ask what they're laughing about." Logan tells his friend, softly shoving him forward.

"Why do I have to go?" He asks his friends.

"Because, you're the brave one, remember? You always come up with the plans." James reminds him.

"Uh, yeah, I come up with the plans. But Carlos is the crazy one actually going through with it."

"Speaking of which, where is he? The BBQ has been on for almost half an hour and he hasn't come running." James mentions with a serious face.

"Yeah, it's really not like him." Logan says with an equally serious expression. Kendall just nods.

"Come on, hurry up, the circus people are already there!" A whiny girl's voice shouts. The men turns their heads and witness Shay Garcia pulling her brother Mason's hand as they run through the backyard. They head straight for the circus clown, who is making some amazing Disney balloon characters.

Following close behind is a very tired looking Delilah, holding a hand on her back as she slowly moves forward. Behind her is Carlos, with a little three year-old girl with black pigtails bouncing happily on his neck. She squeals with delight as he uses a little more jumps in his step, making her bounce more.

"Hey guys!" He happily yells, bouncing over to his friends.

"Hey Carlitos!" James calls out.

"Nice hat." Kendall smirks.

"I know, right? I saw it in the store and I just had to have it. Funny thing though, it keeps making all these noises when I touch it. It's almost like it's ticklish." He smiles, while he tickles his daughter's foot. She squeals in laughter. "See? It's so weird."

"I don't know, man. I'd just take it back to the store." Kendall says as the little girl giggles.

"Yeah, I guess so." Carlos sighs. "Well, I better go now, while the store is still open." He starts to turn around to walk out of the yard.

"No, daddy, it's me." The little girl tells him through giggles.

"Huh? Who said that?" He says, looking all around him. She giggles again. Then in one movement, he bows down, catching her in his arms, holding her upside down. She squeals as he growls at her, tickling her sides.

Then he finally puts her down, gently pushing her forward. "Go find your brother and sister."

"'kay." She shouts and runs towards the clown. She trips on the way, but instead of crying, she giggles, gets up and keeps running.

"Wow, dude, she's definitely got your genes." Kendall jokes, watching Molly run off. He looks back at Carlos, seeing him wincing slightly, holding a hand on his back. "Dude, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me your feeling Delilah's pregnancy pains." He chuckles.

Carlos playfully shoves him. "Shut up." But then he winces again as he moves his back too quickly. He puts on a big fake smile as Delilah shoots him a look from the BBQ, where James is handing her a chicken wing. As soon as she looks away, he grimaces.

"Hey, are you alright?" Logan asks, now also noticing Carlos being in pain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My back gave out yesterday. I wanted to be romantic and carry Delilah to our bedroom in bridal style. It's just not that easy anymore." He says with a grimace. The other guys give him sympathetic looks, before bursting into laughter. "It's not funny guys. I just wanted her to feel better by being all romantic again and it completely backfired."

"Are you saying I'm too heavy for you to carry?" Carlos' eyes widen when he hears Delilah's voice right behind him.

"N-no, that's not what I meant."

"You think I'm fat, don't you?" She says as she starts to cry. The other guys start to snicker.

"No, honey. I think you're beautiful." Carlos tells her and goes to hug her. Then she slugs him hard. The guys wince as Carlos holds his arm.

"You did this to me! You made me fat!" She shouts out and heads over to the other women. They immediately console her, shooting glares at Carlos.

Carlos turns to the other guys, glaring as they try to hold in their laughter.

"You know, I'm really starting to get it now." Logan suddenly mentions.

"What?"

"Well, we were talking earlier about how you and Delilah manage your kids. I'm getting it now."

"Actually, we were wondering how she manages three kids and you." James adds.

Carlos just rolls his eyes at his friends.

"But I think I'm finally figuring it out, too. She's just as crazy as you, isn't she?"

"Well, that was an easy one. You'd have to be crazy to get married to this idiot." Kendall says and he playfully ruffles Carlos' hair. He swats his hand away and sticks out his tongue, while Kendall chuckles.

"But seriously, how do you guys do it? I mean, don't those kids have more energy than you do?" Logan asks.

"Uhm, no." Carlos states. "You see, Delilah is the calm one. Meaning, they have only half the energy I do. So, whenever they become too much too handle, I simply play with them until they're too wiped out. Then, you can just lie them down in bed and they're gone." He says with a small smile.

"Dude, are you serious?" Kendall asks. Carlos nods. "Only you man, only you."

"Hey James, do you want some help with the BBQ?" Carlos suddenly asks. The other three guys gasp and go stand in front of him.

"Stay away, man, seriously, don't even joke about that." Kendall tells him.

"Aw, come on guys. I'm older now, nothing will happen." He tells them with a small pout.

"Carlos, the last time you handled a BBQ, my hair…" James sniffles as he dramatically grabs his hair. "lost a lot of inches.."

"But I'm a dad now, I'm responsible." He defends, stepping closer.

"No! Back away from the grill, Carlos. Just back away!" Logan warns him as they all try to make sure he doesn't step closer.

Carlos just pouts and crosses his arms. "Fine."

"Yeah, you're really responsible now." Kendall says as he puts an arm around his shorter friend.

"Shut up." Carlos says as he shrugs off Kendall's arm and playfully punches him.

"Here, Logan. You take over for a minute, I'm getting some more hamburgers from the freezer." James announces as he walks inside.

"Why does he get to touch the grill?"

"Because he's a doctor. He actually is responsible." Kendall tells him.

The two friends playfully start to punch each other, while laughing, with their backs turned towards the BBQ.

The moment James steps outside again, a loud BOOM is heard from the BBQ. Everyone whips their heads around, staring at Logan, who coughs loudly as he tries to wave the smoke out of his face.

"What happened?" James shrieks as he uses the fire extinguisher.

"Uhm, I just turned on one of the knobs to get the fire to go higher and then BOOM." Logan says as he smiles sheepishly.

"Ha and you thought I would do something." Carlos says with a smirk, getting closer to the grill. The other quickly push him away. He crosses his arms again. "You guys suck. I'm going to go hang out with the women."

The other guys watch him walk away with raised eyebrows, then turn back to the BBQ, examining the now charcoal black meat. A loud SPLASH makes them quickly turn around.

Delilah stands by the edge of the pool with a smug look and her hands on her hips, as Carlos resurfaces from the water. The guys double over in laughter.

Nothing ever changed..

_A/N Hi! Don't fully like this chapter as not a lot happened. I'm a little stuck already. I love writing about the guys and their families, but I can't figure out what to write._

_Does anyone have a moment they would like to read? Please let me know either by reviewing or a PM, I could really use your help _

_Thank you for all the nice reviews, I hope you like this part as well!_

_Love, Baxxie_


	3. Part 3 Big Night continued

Part 3 Big Night (continued)

The party is dying down and Kendall, Jo, Camille and Logan are sitting in lunge chairs by the pool.

"So, did you guys figure out how Carlos and Delilah handle their kids?"

"You mean how Delilah handles everyone?"

"Right. That."

"Well, according to Delilah, Carlos can outrun them easily, meaning he just wears them out."

"Really? Huh. That's what Carlos said, too."

"Yeah, but get this; apparently Carlos can be strict too."

"No way." Camille nods.

"Yeah. Normally he is the 'fun' parent. But when something happens, he only has to give them a look and they stop."

"What? Yeah right." Kendall huffs.

"I don't know, I believe it. I mean, he's always been good with kids. For some weird reason, they listen to him."

"Yeah, because he is a kid himself. They'll do anything he says, because they think he's one of them."

"God, Delilah must be losing her mind being around him all day." Kendall jokes.

"Oh yeah, and you're the normal one of the group." Jo states.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall replies innocently. Jo rolls her eyes at him.

"For your information, she said Carlos really calmed down a lot once their first kids were born. And he has helped out a lot, changing diapers, getting up in the middle of the night, so she wouldn't have to. Much unlike someone I know." Jo says with a glare. Kendall looks down and sheepishly rubs his neck.

"I wasn't that bad. I did help out."

"Yeah, whenever you didn't have hockey practice. When you did, you were snoring all night, never getting up once. I remember one time, you did wake up from the baby crying and while I got up, again, you actually asked me to get you some water, because you were thirsty." She says, putting a hand on her hip.

"I don't remember that." He says, slightly mumbling and looking down at his shoes.

Logan starts to snicker, when Camille shoves him.

"Don't you start. When I was pregnant the second time, whenever you got home from work you flopped down onto the couch, put your feet up and dramatically complained how bad your feet hurt. Then, when I put a lot of effort into getting up from the couch to go to the bathroom, you had the nerve to ask me to get you a soda, because I was up anyway and your back was killing you."

Logan laughs nervously. "No, I didn't.." He stammers.

"You did. Not to mention you actually fainted when I was giving birth!"

"Dude, how do you manage that? You're a doctor." Kendall asks.

"It was just a really intense moment, okay!" Kendall laughs out loud.

They all watch as James and Carlos have engaged all the kids in a big water fight. They have made two teams, like a game of laser tag. Whoever got hit first, was out. But pretty soon everyone was fighting everyone.

Logan and Kendall are cheering them on with big grins. Then they look at their wives, smiling lightly and cheering again as they look at the fight.

"Oh, just go on, join them." Camille and Jo tell them. The two jump up like little kids, suddenly pulling super soakers out of thin air.

As if in slow motion, Carlos and James suddenly see their friends as they aim their water guns at them. They dive down as they start to spray, yelling like they're going for war.

Camille and Jo shake their heads as the four grown men are having more fun than the kids do. They are extremely competitive, it gets so bad, even the kids soon quit. They all sit down with Camille and Jo, looking at the fight and cheering on their dads.

Speaking of the four best friends, each has now create their own fort, using multiple items. They overturned tables, chairs, even stacked up pool floaties. They are all crouched behind them, ready to aim and fire.

After five minutes, they all start to roar, jumping up at the same time and squirting water all around.

"Ha! I totally won!" Kendall yells out in the end. "In your face, man!"

"We weren't even competing, Kendall." James tells him.

"Yeah, we were. We were competing who could get all the others soaking wet first."

"No, we weren't. And besides, I'm the winner." Carlos argues.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am." Kendall and Carlos get in each others faces, each not letting go.

"No, you're not, Carlos."

"Yes, I am, Kendall."

"Guys.." Logan says, trying to smooth over the situation, before things get out of hand.

"You did not win, Kendall. If you were really the winner, you would've gotten James' hair wet." Carlos suddenly mentions with a mischievous grin. Kendall puts on the same grin as they both glance at James, who is combing his hair in a handheld mirror. He is so enticed with himself, he doesn't even notice the situation.

"Oh, no. Guys, no.." Logan warns them.

"One, two three.." The guys both whisper, before turning their water guns on James, emptying them completely on him. When they are done, they are met by a soaking wet, furious looking James.

"You guys are so dead!" He screams as he runs towards them and they start to wrestle.

"Come on guys, the kids are watching.." Logan tells them, looking back at the kids, who are still cheering. Suddenly he is also pulled into the wrestling match. All four guys fight for control. When suddenly…

The four men shriek loudly as ice cold water soaks them to the bone. They look up and find Delilah standing on the balcony with a smug look, holding an empty bucket.

"What was that for?" Carlos asks her.

"I won." She simply tells him.

"Hey, no fair! You weren't even playing." James states.

"Who says I wasn't?"

"But that's not.. But she…" Kendall stammers. "No, I won…" He pouts, being the ever so competitive one.

"Ha! You got beat by a girl!" Carlos childishly teases. Kendall glares at him and then attacks him, throwing them both to the ground.

They wrestle on the ground, as the other guys try to pull them apart.

_A few hours later…_

The sun is already setting as the grown-ups sit in the lounge area by the pool, laughing as they recall some old memories from Palmwoods.

While all other kids and grownups are gone, the four friends with their families are left. The older kids are still running around, while the grown-ups keep a close watch from the distance.

The little ones are either fast asleep or falling asleep in their parent's arms. Meaning two year-old Emily lies fast asleep in Camille's arms, three year-old Max is falling asleep in Jo's lap, while three year-old Molly is happily sucking her thumb in Carlos' lap with eyes wide open.

"I thought you said they didn't have as much energy as you did." Kendall tells his friend.

"They don't. But Molly had a nap before we got here. That's why we were late."

"Wow, today all of the kids have a lot of energy. I mean, look at them. It's already 6PM and they're still bouncing on that air castle." Camille says, while looking at the five year-olds.

"They really do, don't they? Did anyone give them anything? Like candy or something else with sugar in it?" James asks them. Everyone shakes their heads.

"They can't keep this up forever. Pretty soon they are going to feel tired, trust me." Jo says with a smile.

"Why don't I go speed up the process?" Carlos says with a smile, before handing Molly to Delilah, who bounces her on her legs carefully, making the little girl giggle.

"What about your back?" Logan asks.

"It feels fine right now, besides, I think we're all tired. If any of us want any sleep tonight, I have to do this." He says with determination in his voice.

"My hero!" Delilah says, sounding all dramatic. Carlos grins and leans over as they share a small kiss. Then he dramatically salutes everyone and runs towards the air castle, quickly jumping on with a loud yell. All the kids can be heard giggling loudly and screaming along.

"This can't end well." Logan tells them.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that either one of the kids is crying in ten minutes or Carlos' back gives out again." Kendall says.

"You're on." James agrees.

"You guys are really going to bet on this?" Jo asks them.

"I think the air castle is busted before anything else." Delilah adds. Jo turns to her with mouth open.

"You too?"

"Hey, it's ten bucks. Besides, I'm pretty sure something will happen. I mean, you may know Carlos through and through. But I've been married to him for 6 years now. Trust me, I know him better than he does." Kendall and James nod in agreement.

Logan shakes his head. "I gotta get new friends."

"Logan, you've been saying that for like 25 years now. Yet, you're still with us." Kendall jokes.

"Well, what can I say? If I'm not with you, you guys might not live very long."

"True. But we did manage for 8 years." James says.

"Yeah, but.." He is interrupted by the kids heading towards them carefully while holding on to Carlos, who is grimacing and holding his back.

"Ha! I win!" Kendall cheers victoriously. "Pay up, guys." James, Logan and Delilah all hand him ten bucks, while the kids help Carlos sit down. He winces as he eases himself into a chair.

"Aww, you're getting old." Delilah tells him as she puts Molly down and lovingly rubs Carlos' shoulder.

"Funny, really." Carlos says with a glare, before wincing again as he moves too fast.

"What happened anyway?" Kendall asks, while trying not to laugh.

"It's Dylan's fault. We were just playing and he jumped really high and then swung himself around daddy's neck." Shay accuses.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You hurt my daddy's back." She tells him and then shoves him.

"Shay, stop it." Delilah tells her.

"I didn't do anything, you jumped on him first." Dylan tells her, shoving her back.

"hey, you can't shove a girl." CJ suddenly says, standing up for Shay.

"I don't need your help." Shay tells him. "And it totally was your fault!" She yells at Dylan.

"Shay, just stop." Delilah warns again.

"was not."

"Was too!"

"Stop shoving me!"

"Make me!"

Delilah sighs in frustration. "Carlos…"

"Shay!" Shay suddenly looks up with wide eyes as she hears her dad yell her name. She is completely in shock. All the kids have stopped shouting, all looking surprised at Carlos being the one who yelled. "It was nobody's fault. Just stop fighting and apologize." He adds in a calmer voice, but with the same look on his face.

The grown-ups look on with amused faces as the kids all start to apologize to each other.

"So that's how you do it." Kendall suddenly says.

"What?" Delilah asks.

"I knew Carlos has something to do with it. He's your secret weapon." Camille says with a smile. Delilah looks confused, while Carlos just waves it off.

"They've been trying to find out how we handle our kids. Or; how you handle the kids and me."

"Oh, that." Delilah says with a grin. "Yeah, he's my secret weapon alright." She grins wider, before suddenly grabbing her stomach. Carlos gives her a concerned look. Then she groans. "Oh no, this one kicks even harder than the other three. That is not a good sign…" Carlos chuckles. "It's not funny. You have more energy than them, you can outrun them. I can't. You don't know what it's like when I'm alone with them. It's scary." She says with a dramatic shudder.

"They're not that bad."

"Oh, really? How about you watch them all by yourself for one whole day?" Carlos' eyes open wide in fear. Delilah smirks. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Kendall snickers. "Don't laugh, Kendall. You wouldn't be able to last two hours alone with the kids." He quickly shuts up.

"hey, I would so be able to." He defends.

"Oh, please. You know what I would love to see? All four you guys watching the kids for one day. Juts on day. I'll bet you won't last one hour before calling for help." Camille teases.

"You're on." Kendall says. The other guys open their mouths in protest.

"Whoa, uhm, Kendall, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, remember our daycare center?" Logan reminds him.

"Your what?" Delilah asks.

"That was different. These are our own kids. We know our own kids."

"Yeah, that makes it worse, man. They know us too, they know our weak spots." Carlos says, voice filled with mock fear. The guys all look scared, while the women share a wicked smile.

_A/N Here's another one! I'm hoping to update again soon, this time the chapter will contain that one day of the guys alone with the kids. What will happen? Any requests?_

_Hope you like this chapter, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite thingies :P_

_Until next time!_

_Love, Baxxie_


	4. 41 Babysitting Madness

Babysitting madness (part 1)

The day finally arrives. The women have decided to spend a day at the spa and the mall.

James is getting his house in order for the kids to arrive. They decided on using his house since it is the biggest.

"Dad, I don't want to clean my room." Dylan whines as James picks up the last remnants of laundry from several rooms in the house.

"We're having company over, so you have to."

"But why? We'll be outside all day."

"Not all day and maybe they want to see your room."

"I'll just tell them they can't."

"Dylan.." James sighs. "Just go clean up, alright?"

"Fine." Dylan replies and trudges back to his room, pouting.

James heads for the laundry room, when the phone starts to ring. He puts down the basket and quickly picks it up.

"Hello?" He answers with a cheery voice.

"Hey James." Delilah's voice rings through.

"Oh, hey Delilah. You looking forward to the spa?"

"God, yes." She sighs in content. "But that's not why I'm calling. Uhm, do you mind if you guys babysit at our house?"

"Uhm, no, but you mind me asking why?"

"Well, he'll never admit to it, but Carlos isn't feeling well. I just think it's better if he doesn't leave the house."

"I am not sick!" Carlos' voice rings through in the background. James chuckles.

"So, anyway, do you mind? I mean, I know you've probably prepared for everything already."

"It's fine, Delilah, really." He says back with a smile.

"Phew, great. I better go, get the house in order. Shay, I said clean up your toys, not take out more!" She is calling in the background. James chuckles as she completely forgets to say goodbye as she hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dylan suddenly asks him.

"That was Delilah. We're going to Carlos' house."

"Does that mean I don't have to clean my room?" He asks, looking excited.

"I guess so." Dylan cheers loudly. "At least today, tomorrow, you're going to clean it anyway." His face falls immediately.

"Aww."

"Now go get your stuff together, we're leaving in fifteen minutes." He heads downstairs as Dylan runs to his room.

_Half an hour later at the Garcia residence…_

James and Dylan walk up to the house, amazed at how nice and cozy it looks. It's smaller than their house.

"Dad, look! They have a trampoline!" Dylan awes as he looks through a small hole in the fence next to the house.

"Come on, Dylan, they probably have a better view from inside the house."

"Wow, and Carlos was so amazed by the Diamond 'mansion'. His house may be smaller, but it looks so alive." Kendall suddenly announces.

"Hey, man." James says as they hug. The both stand and admire the house, while their kids become impatient and start running around.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Logan sounds from the doorway.

"Hey, you're already here." Kendall says as they all walk inside and hugs each other.

"Yeah, Camille wanted me to rush over, because Carlos is sick."

"I am not sick!" Carlos shouts out from inside the house.

"You have a fever and are grumpy. I think that says it all!" Logan calls back.

James and Kendall awe over the rest of the house. It's quirky, with bright colors everywhere and the ceiling has different hights in different rooms. The lay-out is non-traditional. They watch in amusement as kids run through different doors and coming out of others on the other side of the room.

"It's like a funhouse in here."

"I know, right? You should see the actual playroom. I'm thinking Carlos has a lot to do with the decorating of the house."

"Actually, we bought the house because of the lay-out. Didn't do a thing to it." Delilah mentions, appearing next to them. "Now as for the furniture? That's a whole different story. Just to keep it short; I got to decorate the bedroom and the upstairs bathroom." She says with an accomplished smile.

"So you only got two rooms, while you let Carlos decorate the rest of the house?" james asks her.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I mean, those puppy dog eyes are dangerous." The guys laugh out loud. "And besides, I like it. It's fun, reminds me of my childhood. It was really a good deal. Else, we might have had a swirly slide in the bedroom right now."

"hey, don't make side of Swirly. I still stay we should have built it." Carlos pouts, coming up next to her.

"Honey, we already have two swirly slides inside."

"Yeah, but if we built it up there, we could have had one up to two stories high." He says, dreaming away.

"Sweetie, we have enough toys, okay?" She tells him like he's a child and kisses his cheek. He just pouts again. Delilah leaves for the kitchen, while the guys smirk at Carlos.

"What?"

They just shake their heads and follow after Delilah.

_Half an hour later…_

"Okay, now; we will be back tonight around 9. There are snacks in the fridge, I left the phone number of the spa on the fridge. But we'll all be carrying our cell phones, just in case." Camille tells the guys.

"Yeah, but do not call us unless it's an emergency." Delilah warns them.

"Yes, but small emergencies count." Camille adds as they start to walk outside. Jo drags her away.

"No, they really don't." Jo tells the guys.

"Good luck, guys!" Delilah tells them with a wink as she heads outside. The guys chuckle as they hear her cheer loudly outside.

"Yep, she really is a good match for you, Carlos." Kendall says as they close the front door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess she is." Carlos says quietly.

"Are you okay, man?" James asks him. The guys look at Carlos and suddenly notice he is slouching a little, his face a little paler than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we go find the kids? Just to make sure they're okay." He says as he starts to head further into the house. Kendall and James give Logan a look, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

Pretty soon loud squealing and giggling is heard from inside the house.

And so it begins…

_A/N Hi! Sorry for the short chapter in between. I wasn't sure how to start the madness, so I had to put this chapter up first._

_I have some ideas, but if you guys want in on the craziness, let me know what you would like to read. What will happen? Can they handle it?_

_Read and review to find out!_

_Love, Baxxie_


	5. Part 5 Babysitting Madness 2

Part 5 Babysitting madness 2

Logan and Kendall are in the kitchen, making some snacks for everyone, when the kids run past them, screaming and cheering as they head outside. Pretty soon, Carlos and James follow, holding hockey sticks, with the smaller kids on their backs.

"Come on, guys, let's go play hockey!" James yells as he cheers and runs out.

Logan and Kendall exchange a look. Carlos stops running and puts his daughter down, who quickly runs outside, wiggling and Carlos chuckles as he watches her. He heads for the kitchen counter and tries to sneak one of the sandwiches Logan made. A slap on his hand makes him wince and pull it back.

"You'll have to wait for everyone." Carlos just pouts and Logan shakes his head in amusement.

"So, seriously, hockey?" kendall questions.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Carlos says with a cheery voice and a big smile.

"Uh, you do realize your backyard isn't that big, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is a big chance something will get broken."

"Yeah, so? Dude, it's my house. Things get broken all the time. Today is all about having fun."

"Okay, man, if you say so. Let's go play hockey." Kendall says with a determined look in his eyes and races outside. Carlos grins and wants to follow, but Logan puts a hand on his shoulder, slightl pulling him back.

"Are you sure you should be doing this right now?" He asks in a concerned tone.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're sick and playing hockey isn't going to make it better."

"God, Logan, you're sounding just like Delilah. I'm fine. How many times do I need to say it?" he replies, sounding a little angry.

"Carlos, I'm just trying to look out for you. I know you don't like to admit being sick, but please don't go out of your way proving you're not, you'll just end up feeling a lot worse." Carlos sighs.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me, alright? 'm feeling just fine. Now let's go and play some hockey. Please?" He says with full puppy dig eyes and a pout. Logan tries to look away, but he can't help but get sucked in.

"Oh, alright." Carlos cheers. "But, if you start to feel sick again, you're going to bed, got it?"

"Yes mom." Carlos says, rolling his eyes, before grabbing Logan's arm. "Now let's go!" He tells his friend, eagerly pulling on his arm like an excited six-year old.

Outside everyone is already dividing up teams and arguing about where the goals are.

"..no, I think our goal should be the big tree to the left." Kendall argues with James, who are apparently the captains of the teams.

"And I think it should be the right one, so the playing field is in a straight line."

Carlos and Logan exchange a look of annoyance before heading over to their bickering friends.

"Guys!" The two turn their heads towards their smaller friends.

"How about the first goal is between the two trees and the other can be the space between the swing set and the jungle gym?" Carlos suggests. The other guys look at the second space he suggests, amazed at the playground they seem to notice for the first time.

"Dude, you have like a full playground here. This whole place is like a mini theme park." James exclaims in awe.

"Yeah, well, I like to have fun." Carlos replies, seeming to blush a little.

"Yeah, yeah, so they have a lot of toys. Can we just play hockey now?" Kacey Knight's impatient voice comes from behind them. Kendall just laughs at his son's eagerness and ruffles his hair, which his son tries to get away from.

"Yeah, let's start this game!" All the kids cheer as everyone gets into positions. Carlos and James are on one team with their own kids as Kendall and Logan are on another. The game is friendly in the beginning, the guys letting the kids get most of the shots.

But pretty soon, the guys start to become more competitive and before they've noticed, the kids are on the sidelines watching as their dads play a full game of hockey, without boundaries.

James and Carlos cheer as James scores yet another goal for their team.

"Okay, that is not fair, Carlos knows shortcuts in this gigantic yard!" Kendall yells.

"Oh, you're just a sore loser, Kendall." James teases.

"I am not a sore loser, you cheated!"

"No, I didn't, man. You should have just paid attention!"

Logan and Carlos sighs as their taller friends go head to head again. They turn away from them and then stop dead in their tracks as they see all the kids sitting on the grass, looking mad and bored.

"Uh, guys?" Logan quietly calls out. James and Kendall stop arguing for a second, turning their attention to Logans direction. Their faces look guilty right away as they too notice the kids.

"Wow.. I guess we got a little carried away, didn't we?" Kendall sheepishly asks.

"yep." The other guys reply in unison.

"Sorry, guys.. How about we go have some snacks, huh? We can do whatever you guys want to do after that. How does that sound?" James suggests. The kids still look annoyed, but they get up anyway and head for the house again.

Kacey looks the most annoyed and lags behind a little. Kendall goes to walk beside him.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"I was just really looking forward to playing hockey with you. I've been practicing and I wanted to show you, but you didn't even notice." He says, holding his head down sadly. Kendall looks guilty as he puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, buddy.. I guess I wasn't paying attention… Hey, but how about you show me right now, huh? Why don't you stand back there and show me your best shot?" he says with an encouraging smile. Kacey looks up with a hopeful smile.

"Really?"

"Absolutely, come on. I'll go stand over to the side and you just aim and hit the puck as hard as you can."

"Okay!" Kacey says with a big smile. The other guys and kids are watching them closely from inside the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich.

"hey, Kendall? Maybe you shouldn't have Kacey aim towards the kitchen?" Logan suggests. Kendall steps closer to them.

"Don't worry, man. I've tried to teach him hockey before. Let's just say I think the hockey gene might have skipped a generation." He says, looking a little sad.

"Hm, that's rough. But how about we go stand away from the door opening, just in case." James suggests and the others shrug, moving away from the doorway.

Kendall smiles and shakes his head, before moving to stand beside his son.

"Alright, give it your best shot!" Kacey smiles, before getting into position and ready to hit the puck with all the strength he has.

"Oh, I forgot my sandwich." Carlos suddenly says, moving into the kitchen, to grab it. Kacey moves his stick and hits the puck full force, right inside the kitchen. Kendall's eyes widen, as do the ones belonging to the grown-ups and kids looking through the window.

"Carlos, duck!" Kendall screams, making his smaller friend look up in confusion, before his eyes widen and he quickly ducks, the puck missing his head by mere inches. Loud crashing and shattering of glass can be heard from inside the house, before everything goes silent.

Everyone is looking at the direction the puck went, before slowly turning their heads towards a grinning Kacey.

"Oh my god…" Kendall can only manage to get out. Kacey looks at him with hopeful anticipation, when suddenly Kendall grabs him in a tight hug, spinning him around while cheering.

The others come out of the house, cheering and praising Kacey for the shot he made.

"Wow, Kacey.. I have never seen anyone hit a hockey puck that hard at five years old." James tells him, after Kendall puts him down again.

"Looks like someone got the Knight hockey gene after all, right Kendall?"

"Well, I never hit the puck that hard at his age!" He exclaims, with some shock still.

"Huh, then maybe it did skip a generation after all." Carlos tells him with a grin, resulting in a playful shove from Kendall. "I mean, that thing nearly took my head off." He exclaims in fake terror.

"Yeah. You know, maybe you should go back to wearing that helmet. I mean, we wouldn't want you to break something." James chuckles.

"Speaking of breaking something. What exctly broke inside your house?" Logan questions him.

"Oh, we don't have any valuables in there, I'm sure it's nothing." Carlos says with a shrug.

"Yeah, but we heard glass shatter."

"It's probably just a window. Those break all the time." The guys chuckle, not really surprised to hear this.

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yeah, there's nothing else in there made of glass. We made sure not to, because of our kids and well.. me." He adds sheepishly, making the guys laugh. "So, trust me, it's fine." But in saying that, his eyes suddenly go wide. "Oh no.."

"What? What is it?"

"I forgot. We do have something made of glass.. I was supposed to put it somewhere safe, but I haven't gotten round to it.. Oh no…" He mutters as he races into the house. The other guys look at Logan, but he shrugs.

A loud shriek comes from the house. The guys run inside the house, over to the living room. There, they find Carlos sitting on the floor, his eyes on shards of glass in front of him.

"Carlos?"

"She's going to kill me…" He tells them, slowly getting up, holding a bigger part of what looks like a bowl in his hand.

"What is it?"

"This used to be a glass bowl Delilah got from her grandmother right before she passed away. It's the only thing she has to remember her by… She got it, because it's where her grandmother always kept her candy in that she used to give to all the neighborhood kids and her grandkids. It's the most powerful memory Delilah has of her…" He says in a sad and scared voice.

"I'm sorry, man.." Kendall tells him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Delilah is going to kill me when she sees this.. I have to get it fixed.."

"Carlos, it wasn't your fault. We can just tell her what happened. It was an accident."

"She'll still blame me for it! I mean, she can get pretty crazy herself, but when she's pregnant.. she becomes downright scary, man, you have no idea.."

"Well, maybe you should stop getting her pregnant all the time then." James jokes as he pats his friend's back. Carlos doesn't even respond, he still looks at the broken glass on the floor.

"It'll be okay, Carlos. We'll have it fixed before the girls come back tonight, don't worry about it." Logan offers with an encouraging smile. Carlos smiles a little and goes to put down the piece of glass in his hand on the coffee table. Then he winces loudly as he accidentally cuts his hand on the sharp edges. He puts the wound in his mouth immediately, sucking on it to get rid of the blood.

"Let me see that." Logan immediately tells him, pulling on his arm to look at the cut. Carlos rolls his eyes as his friend goes into full doctor mode.

"It's fine, Logan. It's just a small cut. It doesn't even hurt." But he cries out when Logan brushes his thumb over it. Logan raises his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe it hurts a little."

"I'll go get the first aid-kit. Kendall, James, why don't you go check on the kids? And make sure they don't come in here until we clean up all the glass." Kendall and James salute him jokingly, before going back into the kitchen to entertain the kids, who were staring at the men from the living room doorway.

As soon as Logan has found the first aid kit, he heads back into the living room.

"Okay, I have the supplied, let's patch you up again, buddy." He says with a smile, but it quickly fades when he sees Carlos now sitting on the ground with his head held low. He rushes over to him and feels worried when he notices his friend's slight trembling. "Carlos?" He softly asks in a concerned tone. Carlos slowly pulls up his head to meet Logan's eyes. Logan is shocked at the sudden paleness of his face and slightly labored breathing. "Okay… Come on, lets' get you to the couch." He puts his arms underneath Carlos', trying to pull him up. Carlos shakily tries to get up.

"Oh wow…" He quietly says as his body sways. Logan tries his best to hold on to him, but it's not easy.

"James?" He calls out, resulting in the brown-haired man to stick his out in the doorway.

"You rang?" He jokes, but his eyes grow wide with concern when he sees the pale Carlos and Logan's struggling to keep him upright.

"Could you help me get him to the couch?" James rushes in and immediately grabs Carlos' form from Logan's arms, hoisting him up in his arms and carrying him to the couch. He carefully lays him down.

"What happened? I mean, he didn't get this way from that little cut did he? He's seen a lot more blood from his own wounds than this.."

"No, I think he's been feeling a lot sicker than he's been telling us." Logan says, looking at Carlos pale and sweating body with a disapproving look. "Could you get mt the thermometer from the first aid kit?" He asks as he himself grabs a blanket lying on the couch and covers his friend with it.

James hands him the thermometer, which he quickly puts inside Carlos' mouth. Their smaller friend looks up with small eyes, but it is feeling too tired and miserable too argue anymore.

"I knew you were still feeling sick. I shouldn't have let you play that hockey game, it just made it worse." Carlos just avoids his gaze. "I really don't get why you still do this. I mean, even when we were kids, whenever you got sick you just pretended to be fine until it got so badyou collapsed right in front of us. Do you not remember that time when you got Pneumonia and you suddenly dropped to the floor in the middle of class? They had to call am ambulance, because you couldn't breath properly. You never even told us you weren't feeling well!"

"Logan.." James softly says, putting a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to take it easy. Logan sighs and looks at Carlos, who is looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry… I just.. You don't realize how worried we get when this happens. When you get hurt, we all know, even though then you still pretend you're just fine, no matter how much blood is pouring out. At least we can see it then. But when you're sick.. Please just tell us next time?" he almost pleads with his friend as the thermometer beeps. He takes it out and sighs again. "A 102.3, Carlos? Seriously?" Carlos still avoids his gaze. Logan shakes his head. "Just stay on the couch, sleep a little. I'll get you some water and soup." He says, heading for the kitchen.

James smiles a little at his friend. "Hey, don't worry about Logan. You know how he is. He's just worried about you. He'll get over it. You just rest now, bud. Feel better, 'kay?" He says, patting his hand and heading into the kitchen as well.

"Logan said Carlos is sick?" Kendall asks him as he steps through the door.

"Yeah, he's not doing too good right now. Logan made him lie down on the couch and is fixing him some soup apparently."

"Hm. I thought he looked fine during the hockey game."

"yeah, that's what Logan thought too, which is why he's a little angry right now." They both look at Logan who is slamming another kitchen cabinet shut angrily.

"Logan, you okay?"

"I can't find any soup. What person doesn't keep soup in the house?"

"Logan, calm down." James tells him.

"I'm sorry, I just wish he told us. Why does he always feel like he needs to stay strong or something? Like admitting he's sick is some sort of weakness?"

"It's just the way he is, we can't change that. Anyway, why don't I go get some soup from the store and you guys can entertain the kids for a while? Judging from those dark clouds outside, you better find something to do inside the house." Logan and Kendall look a little scared, being left alone to take care of all the kids without James or Carlos.

"You'll do fine, guys. I have total faith in you."

"Uh, James? Daycare center?" Kendall reminds him. James thinks for a moment.

"I'll hurry." He says, rushing out the door, before the other two can protest. They look at each other as they hear a crash and then one of the kids crying. Oh no…

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have always been better with writing dramatic storylines ;)**_

_**But I hope you like this as well. I'll try to keep the drama to a minimum, but I am thinking of putting up some dramatic chapters for this story as a separate story. I just can't help it :P**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for the support so far!**_

_**Love, Baxxie**_


	6. Part 6 Toy Story

Chapter 6 Toy Story

It's been nearly half an hour since James went to the store. The Garcia house is filled with loud screaming and thumping noises as someone else falls again. Crying usually follows this.

"Guys, come on. Just sit down. Kacey, don't touch that!" Kendall yells as he runs into the kitchen again.

"CJ, Dylan and Shay, stop fighting! There's only one comic book in here, so just take turns!" Logan yells from upstairs.

"No, I want it, it's mine!" Shay yells while pulling on one page.

"If it's yours, than you already read it!" Dylan yells back, hands gripping the other page. CJ holds on to the middle, while Logan is trying to pull them apart.

"Guys, come on, you can share!" He pleads with them, struggling to pull them away.

"No!" All three kids keep pulling and reply back in unison, followed by strings of 'It's mine!', 'no, I want it'. Logan watches with big eyes as the paper suddenly rips, tearing the book in half.

All three children look shocked at the pieces of paper they hold in their hands. Then, Shay's lower lip starts to tremble.

"No, Shay, it's o…" Logan can't finish his sentence when suddenly Shay lets out a high-pitched scream and tears roll down her face. Then all of a sudden, she lunges herself at the two boys and pushes them to the ground. "Shay, Shay, come on, get off of them.."

Logan struggles to pull the angry girl away from the two children on the ground.

"You broke the comic!" She yells at them, while trying to hit them. Logan pulls with his might and holds her off the ground as she kicks wildly, trying to get loose.

"It was just a comic and you pulled too!" Dylan yells at her as he gets up from the floor.

"It wasn't just a comic, my dad gave me that! He made it!" She yells again. The other two boys go quiet and give each other a confused look. Logan still holds the struggling girl, but is confused as well.

"Your dad didn't make this." CJ stubbornly says as he holds up a piece of the book.

"Yes, he did! And that was the first copy, he gave it to me!"

"You can't even read!" Dylan yells.

"Guys.." Logan tries, but he's interrupted.

"Yes, I can. My mommy taught me."

"No, you can't." CJ agrees.

"I can so!"

"Kids, would you like some ice-cream?" Logan's eyes grow wide as saucers as he hears Kendall's voice from downstairs.

The kids stop fighting immediately and cheer as they run down the stairs. Logan quickly follows after them, when he suddenly spots Kendall's son Max running around naked.

"Uhm, Max? Where are your clothes, buddy?" Max just giggles and runs away. Logan goes after him and then finds him in the upstairs bathroom. The little boy giggles again as he points towards the toilet. Logan hesitantly looks down. "Aww, Max.." He groans as he watches Max' clothes floating around in the bowl.

He shaks his head and grabs the naked boy. He also grabs a large towel he sees hanging on a railing and wraps the boy in it. "Come on, let's get you some clothes." Max just giggles again.

He shakes his head again when he hears a loud crash coming from downstairs, once again followed by loud wailing from one of the little ones.

H trudges down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kendall greets him with a smile and then confusion when he sees Max.

"Yeah, I found him upstairs running around naked. Apparently he thought it was fun to dump his clothes into the toilet." Kendall can't help but chuckle and takes the boy from Logan's arms. "What did you do, huh? What did you do?" He says as he tickles his son, who starts to giggle.

Logan srolls his eyes and turns his body towards the kitchen table.

"Uhm, Kendall? What is going on? Why did you give them ice-cream?" he watches in shock at all the children covered in ice cream already, happily munching on more from their bowls.

"Isn't it great? They're completely quiet." His friend whispers back.

"Yeah, but Kendall? You do realize this will make them even more hyper." Kendall just smiles and waves his hand around.

"Psh, they won't. When they're done eating this, they will get really sleepy and fall asleep right away." Logan looks at him hesitantly.

"Why? Did you put sleeping pills inside?" Kendall laughs and puts an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"No, of course not. But we always get sleepy after we eat a lot. And I made sure to give them plenty."

"So, they're going to get sick?"

"No, they.. Look, you need to stop worrying. They'll be fine, you'll see." Logan still looks worried, but then sits at the table himself.

_Another half an hour later…_

"So, when did you say they would go to sleep?" Logan asks Kendall as they are once again tied to chairs back to back.

"I just thought they'd be quiet for a minute."

"they were quiet while they ate the ice cream…" His voice trails off when they eldest kids suddenly run in circles around them dressed as pirates and superheroes.

"Where did they get those clothes anyway?" Kendall questions as they scream loudly and run around them one more time before running out of the kitchen and into the rest of the house.

"Does it matter? Come on, we have to get loose." Luckily, the kids don't know how to tie knots, so they can discard the ropes very quickly.

They rush after the kids and then stop and gasp as they enter the playroom.

"Oh my god…" Kendall exclaims. They stare in shock at the smallest children, who have started to draw on the walls with colored markers.

The older kids suddenly run in as well and then also stop in shock. Shay rushes towards them and suddenly pulls the markers out of their hands, accidentally making them fall down. They start crying immediately.

"Shay, what did you do that for?" Kendall questions her as Logan heads towards the other little ones and tries to soothe them.

"They're not supposed to draw on the walls. Mommy and daddy said not to."

"That doesn't mean you should be mean to them." Kendall warns her.

"I didn't push them to the floor, they fell. It's not my fault they're crying."

"You pulled the markers out of their hands. They were just playing around."

"They shouldn't have drawn on the walls!" Her voice gets louder now.

"Shay, you can't do that. You should have just let us handle it."

"I was just helping!" She yells and she storms out of the room.

"Shay!" Kendall yells after her.

"Kendall, don't." He turns back to Logan, who shakes his head. The other older kids have suddenly disappeared from the room, but Kendall heads towards Logan, who is still trying to calm down the little ones. He grabs Max and Molly from his arms, starting to bounce them on his legs, gradually calming them down.

Loud crashes are heard suddenly, the sound of breaking glass and yelling follow.

"Dad? Dad!" CJ's distraught voice yells from the kitchen. Kendall shares a worried look with Logan, before they both rush towards the kitchen, holding the little ones close.

"What the.. What happened in here?" Logan exclaims. There are broken plates and glasses all over the kitchen floor. Then they see the source; Kacey, Shay and Dylan are pulling plates from the cabinets, Shay dangerously balancing on a chair. Mason stands in a corner looking a little scared. They then toss the plates to each other, like a game of Frisbee. All of the plates eventually end up on the floor with a loud SHATTER.

"What is going on here?" Carlos' voice booms beside them. The two guys turn around see a very pale, furious and miserable looking Carlos holding on to the door. "Shay! Get off the chair, now!"

Suddenly, the whole kitchen is quiet. All kids look wide-eyed at Carlos. All except for Shay, who has stopped moving, but she is trying to hide behind the cabinet.

"Did you not hear me? Get off the chair, Shay. I am not going to say it again." Logan and Kendall look uncomfortable while Carlos uses an angry and warning tone.

Shay slowly moves down and off the chair. She looks very guilty and tries to avoid her father's gaze.

"What happened in here? Why are there broken plates and glasses on the floor?" He asks her. She quietly says something no one can hear, keeping her eyes to the floor. "What was that?"

She looks up now, her eyes looking sad and guilty.

"We were just playing, daddy. We couldn't find the Frisbee."

"Excuse me? You couldn't find the Frisbee, so you thought, why not use plates instead? Why would you do that, Shay? You know it's wrong."

"I'm sorry, daddy." She pouts and goes to hug him, but he steps back.

"Right now, sorry isn't good enough. Don't think I didn't hear the fight you started upstairs either."

"But they tore the comic book you gave me.."

"It doesn't mean you can attack them." He sighs loudly."You know what? Just go to your room." Her eyes widen.

"What? No, I'll be good, I will!"

"It's too late for that. Just go upstairs."

"But daddy…"

"Now!" She starts to cry and then runs off towards the stairs.

Carlos sighs and runs a hand through his short hair.

"You know, I really don't think she meant it that bad.." Logan starts, but one glare from Carlos makes him shut up.

"Your kid was involved in this too, you know." Carlos reminds him with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed.

"Guys, why don't you go play outside." Kendall softly tells the other kids and they don't hesitate to run out of the room.

"You're just letting them go play? They just broke nearly all of our plates."

"Carlos, they're kids." Kendall tells him with a loud sigh.

"It doesn't matter. They know what they did was wrong. And if they didn't, then at least go out and let them know."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Logan quietly asks, trying to put a hand on his shoulder. He just shrugs it off, still looking mad.

Carlos sighs and closes his eyes.

"I just… I have a bad headache and all that screaming.. it wasn't making it any better…" He looks down and at his shoes.

"It's okay, Carlos. We understand that, but you should really talk to Shay about it as well. I think you really scared her and the other kids." Carlos looks up at Kendall with guilty eyes.

"You really think I scared them that much?"

"They'll be fine, buddy." Kendall puts an arm around his friend's shoulder and hugs him close. "Now why don't you head back to the couch and we'll clean up these plates." He lets go and heads for the shard of broken plates.

"Uhm, guys…" The guys look up after they hear Carlos' shaking voice.

They look in concern when they see him holding on tightly to the door as he trembles and sways on his feet. He has his eyes closed and has lost al color to his face.

They quickly rush over and grab him right before he falls to the floor. He moans and leans into Kendall, who has grabbed his shoulders.

"Come on, buddy let's get you back to the couch." He picks Carlos up in bridal style. "Logan, why don't you go check on the kids."

Logan just nods and reluctantly heads outside. Kendall carries his friend back to the living room and lies him down on the couch. He puts the blanket back on him and he has fallen asleep and tosses and turns.

"Just sleep, Carlitos. I'll get some water."

He walks back to the kitchen and then gasps in shock. Mason stands in front of the stove, with a pot of water on and a small fire starting.

"What are you doing?" Mason looks like a deer caught in headlights and rushes off outside. "Mason, Mason!" He calls out, but Mason disappears from his line of sight. "Logan!" He sees his friend look up at him and beckons him to come inside.

Behind him the shrill sound of the fire alarm goes off loudly. Logan comes inside and his eyes widen.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I found Mason standing by the stove, I asked him, but he ran outside."

"Where do they keep the fire extinguisher?" Logan starts to open all the cabinets, while Kendall tries to put it out by turning the knobs on the stove.

"How does this thing work?" He asks as he frantically turns the knobs, not resulting in anything.

Suddenly loud cries are heard from the kids as they walk inside.

"Kids, no, go back outside." The kids don't budge as they stare at the flames, that have started to latch on to a towel hanging very close.

Pretty soon, more items catch fire in the kitchen, while Logan ushers the kids outside and Kendall still looks for a fire extinguisher.

"What is going on here?" James' voice is heard from the doorway.

"I don't know, just help me put it out!" James groans and heads into the hallway. He opens a random door and without looking pulls out a fire extinguisher. He heads for the kitchen and pushes Kendall aside. He quickly turns on the extinguisher and within seconds, the fire is out.

"God, I leave you guys alone for one hour and you nearly burn the house down!" He looks angry, while the other two exchange looks.

"Actually, you were gone for about two hours." Logan quietly states. James stares him down. "I'll shut up now."

"I can't believe you guys. I just went to get some soup and then I got stuck in traffic. I got worried for a minute, but then I thought; why worry? Kendall and Logan can handle it. I guess I was wrong." He shakes his head. "Does Carlos know about this?"

"Uhm, no, he's sleeping. He fainted just before the fire started and I put him back on the couch."

"He fainted?" He sighs loudly. "This is just unbelievable. And what's with the broken plates on the floor?"

Kendall and Logan exchange worried looks. "Uhm, the kids were out of our sights and…" Kendall explains.

"You didn't keep an eye on them?"

"Well, they were really hyper after the ice cream and.." Logan continues.

"Ice cream? You gave them ice cream?"

"I just thought they'd fall asleep after that." Kendall sheepishly replies, rubbing his neck.

James face palms. "You two are the worst baby sitters ever. Just clean up the kitchen, I'm going to get the kids and watch a movie with them and Carlos." The other two don't argue as James ushers the kids inside and towards the living room. "Hey, where's Shay?"

"Upstairs. Carlos sent her to her room after she broke the plates with CJ and Dylan." Logan explains.

"Dylan was involved in this? Oh man.. I'll talk to him when we get home." Kendall and Logan start to clean up, while James heads into the living room. He frowns in concern as Carlos lays on the couch with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He breathes heavily.

The kids also look a little concerned as thy stand watching him.

"Go sit down on the floor, okay? Just grab a pillow to sit on and I'll see what kind of movies they have." The kids quickly sit down, but keep their eyes on Carlos. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He offers them a smile. "Now, what movie would you like to watch? Finding Nemo or Toy Story?"

"Toy Story!" They reply in unison. He chuckles a little and tries to work out how everything works. Just then, Mason comes up to him and pushes a few buttons. Within a few minutes a large screen comes down from the ceiling and the movie appears on it.

James stares in amazement. "Well, okay then. Uhm, just enjoy the movie. I'll go make Carlos some soup. Thankfully, this can be heated up in the microwave." He mutters under his breath.

Carlos hears some strange sounds around him as he slowly wakes up again. He opens his eyes slightly and looks around in confusion. He sits up slightly when he notices the film screen down and all the kids sitting on the floor, intently watching a movie.

"When did you guys get in here?"

"Shh!" The kids tell him and he looks amused.

"Daddy?" A soft voice asks from behind him. He turns a little and sees Shay standing at a distance. She looks like she's been crying and she bites her bottom lip. Her hands are behind her back and she gently sways from one foot to the other.

Carlos sighs. "Come here, sweetie." He pats a spot beside him and she walks over. She crawls onto the couch and sits next to him. He pulls himself up a little, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling he has immediately.

"I'm really sorry, daddy.." She quietly says when she starts to sniff.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry too…" He tells her softly and pulls her close to him. She buries her head in his chest as she sobs a little. He rubs her back and her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you need to learn that you can't do stuff like that. You know it was wrong." She nods her head slightly. "So why did you do it?"

She shrugs her shoulders. He sighs again. "I'll have to ground you, babe. One week, alright?" She looks up at him, but then looks down again and nods, laying her head back down. Her eyes go towards the screen while she starts to play with her own hair.

"Do you hate me?" She suddenly asks.

"What? Sweetie, no. I love you very much."

"Then why did you yell? You've never yelled before."

"I.. I'm just not feeling too well. And those sounds were making my head hurt." She looks up in shock.

"You're sick? Are you okay?" He chuckles slightly.

"I'm okay, sweetie." He kisses the top of her head. "Why don't you sit down with the others and watch the movie, huh?"

She just lays back down and shakes her head. "I want to stay with you." He smiles fondly and hugs her. She turns her head a little and together they enjoy the movie with the others.

When James finally comes back in with a bowl of soup, he smiles widely. All the kids are still intently watching the screen. Shay lies on Carlos chest, also watching, while Carlos has fallen asleep, a small smile on his face.

Logan and Kendall join him and also smile.

"Now what do I do with this soup?" James asks them.

"You could just wake him up." Kendall offers.

"Nah, he looks so peaceful. And he needs his rest. I'll just put it in the fridge. Maybe I can heat it up again later."

"Daddy, come sit with me.." CJ calls out and Logan chuckles as he comes to sit next to his son, who starts to whisper what has happened in the movie so far.

"Come on, dad, this movie is really funny.." Kacey agrees, while Kendall lays down on the floor.

"Dad, you're missing it.." Dylan has stood up and is now dragging an amused James out of the kitchen. "Everyone else is out here, you should watch the movie too."

James sits down next to his friends as they sit behind the kids. They share amused looks with each other, before turning their attention towards the movie.

_**After a long wait, here's another family chapter. What did you guys think? Any good?**_

_**Thank you so much for all the support so far and I hope you still like the story **_

_**Until next time & Love, Baxxie**_


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

Chapter 7

Carlos slowly wakes up on the couch. He still feels miserable and moans when the room spins for a moment. He drowsily looks around and suddenly finds himself all alone in the living room. The movie screen is up again and his friends or the kids are nowhere in sight.

He frowns when he realizes how quiet the house is. Against better judgment, he pushes the blanket off his sweating, but freezing body and sits up. He sways for a moment, but everything calms down after a while. He strains his ears, but still doesn't hear a sound. He goes to stand on his feet shakily and the minute he feels himself tremble of the cold, he grabs the blanket off the couch and wraps it around his shoulders.

Slowly, he starts to shuffle towards the kitchen. He looks inside quickly with a smile, thinking they're all in there. When they're not, his smile falters. He ponders where they could be for a moment and then gets an idea. He starts to head for the doors leading outside and finds them closed. No wonder he couldn't hear anything.

But just as he passes through the rest of the kitchen, he suddenly steps back and looks at the stove. His eyes widen.

"What the…" The half burnt down kitchen now stands out as he eyes it in shock. How did he not notice this?

He trudges for the doors again and opens them. Immediately, he feels even colder and wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Also, he is at once greeted with the shrills of the kids running through the yard as James chases them.

He looks around and finds Logan and Kendall sitting beside the pool silently talking and watching the running kids. In front of them, sitting at a table are the younger kids, happily coloring pictures.

He slowly heads out the door and towards Logan and Kendall. Once Molly sees him, her eyes light up.

"Daddy!" She squeals and gets up from the table, quickly running over to him. He makes a loud oof noise as she runs into him.

"Hey cutie-pie." He calls her with a smile and ruffles her hair a little. Logan and Kendall have stopped talking and are now also staring at him.

"Look, I made you a picture, daddy!" Molly tells him as she drags him to the table. He sits down n her chair and she crawls into his lap. "Look, there's you and mommy.." She happily gushes about everyone in the picture and Carlos nods absentmindedly with a smile.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart. Why don't you make mommy a picture too, kay?" He suggests and her eyes light up again as he quickly nods her head. He gets up fro the table and shuffles towards Logan and Kendall, letting himself fall down into a third lounge chair by the pool.

He looks next to him and finds both his friends frowning at him.

"What?" he asks. Logan shakes his head.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be lying down. You're sick." Logan rants and Carlos rolls his eyes.

"Relax, Logan. I just woke up all alone in the living room and came to see what everyone was doing."

"So now that you know we're all outside, will you go lie back down?" Logan asks him in a warning tone.

"It's really nice out here." Carlos says, looking through the yard, completely ignoring Logan, who sighs in frustration.

"Uh, it's your yard." Kendall tells him with a small smirk.

"Yeah, and it's so much nicer than the kitchen. Say, what exactly happened in there?" he asks subtly and looks at both guys, who look shocked.

"Uh.. we were.." Logan starts, looking at Kendall for help.

"We were.. were trying to make you soup and it backfired." Kendall explains and Carlos narrows his eyes.

"I don't believe you." He says immediately and the two exchange another look. "What happened to my kitchen?" he asks with a somewhat amused smile as he crosses his arms.

"Okay, look.. I walked into the kitchen and I found Mason standing by the stove. There was a pot of water on and a small fire started up. I wanted to ask him what happened and he ran out." Kendall admits. Carlos' smirk is gone now and he frowns.

"So, he called me in, but we couldn't find a fire extinguisher and James had to rescue us." Logan sheepishly admits.

This time Carlos has to chuckle and he shakes his head. "How could you not find the fire extinguisher? We have a closet full of them." He tells them.

"Why would you have a closet full of… wait, never mind. Look who I'm talking to." Logan chuckles now and he pounds fists with Kendall, while Carlos sticks out his tongue.

"But we really are sorry about your kitchen, man. I'll call my insurance about it." Kendall suggests and Logan nods.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't really like this kitchen anyway. The last one was much better." Carlos tells them with a wave of his hand.

Logan and Kendall share amused looks. "The last one?" Logan asks him. Carlos suddenly looks up. Busted..

"Uh, yeah. Let's just say this wasn't the first time we needed a new kitchen." He says sheepishly and clears his throat as he looks away.

The two friends laugh right away. Carlos himself smiles as well a little before closing his eyes for a second and opening them up again. He is greeted with both his friends staring at him in concern.

"you know, you really should go lie back down inside. You still don't look good." Logan suggests.

Carlos shakes his head and smiles. "No, I'm fine. I like being outside here with you guys and the kids. It's too quiet inside right now."

"Alright. But I'm getting you another blanket, though. You look like you're freezing." Logan tells him and gets up. Carlos just nods.

"You want something to drink?" Kendall suddenly asks him. Carlos shrugs.

"Sure. Some water is fine." Kendall reaches down behind him and pulls up a bottle of water from the cooler placed behind him. He hands it to Carlos who looks amused. "What?"

"You brought the cooler outside?" he questions. Kendall shrugs.

"Hey, we wanted to make sure not to let the kids out of our sights again."

"Right. You didn't bring it so you wouldn't have to get up and walk all the way over to the kitchen." He eyes Kendall, who shrugs again and sips a drink of his own. Carlos shakes his head as he sips some water.

Logan then comes back outside and puts another blanket over Carlos.

"Warm enough?" He asks in concern and Carlos smiles.

"Thanks, Logie." Logan groans at his old nickname and Kendall chuckles.

"Hey, have you guys eaten yet?" Carlos suddenly asks.

"Uh, no.. why? Are you hungry all of a sudden?" Kendall asks in return.

"God no. But I know this really good pizza place you could call."

"Hm. Sounds good, I guess."

"Daddy, daddy!" Shay's voice suddenly rings through and she throws herself at Carlos, who creates another umph noise. Kendall and Logan grimace as she basically jumped onto his stomach and he turns a little green.

"hey, kiddo." He says with a slightly shaking voice as he tries to maneuver her to sit away from his stomach. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah. Uncle James is really funny." She giggles and he smiles warmly. "Are you feeling better?"

"yeah, I'm okay." She hugs him carefully now and then giggles when he tickles her.

A sudden loud shriek coming from inside the house makes everyone whip their heads towards it.

"What was that?" Carlos questions.

"There's no one else in the house, is there?" Logan asks and the other guys shake their heads. Even the kids are intently watching the house now.

"Why don't you guys stay here, we'll go check it out." Kendall suggests and he beckons James to come with him.

But they don't have to walk far when they notice Jo walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Kacey and Max yell out and they run for their mother. She smiles and hugs them tightly.

The guys watch as she steps outside, soon followed by Camille, holding on to a wincing Delilah, who in turn holds her stomach.

Carlos immediately stares in concern and goes to stand, but Logan pushes him back and walks towards the pregnant woman himself. Together with Camille he helps her to the chair beside Carlos and lower her into it. She lets out a deep breath as she rests her head against the back.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Shay asks as she still sits on her father's lap.

"hey, sweetie. I'm okay, just a little tired. And your new baby brother or sister really knows how to kick." She says, wincing again and grabbing her stomach.

Then she looks at Carlos, who smiles at her. She wants to smile, but then seems to remember something.

"What happened to our house?" She questions and his eyebrows shoot up. He looks at the other guys for help and they loo guilty.

"What do you mean?" he innocently asks her.

"Our plates are broken, our kitchen is burnt and my grandmother's bowl is gone." She glares at him as she waits for an explanation.

"Uh.." he starts and again asks his friends for help.

"We can fix it. They were just small accidents." Kendall jumps in.

"Yeah, no harm done." Logan agrees. Delilah eyes them suspiciously when her eyes suddenly show concern as she sees the blanket on Carlos.

Carlos looks down and then smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, I was a little cold."

"Not sick, huh?" She asks him with raised eyebrows. He shrugs and she shakes her head.

"So, how was your day of relaxation?" He asks, changing the subject at once.

"Uh, it was really nice." She starts.

"Yeah, until the man at the massage parlor forgot Delilah was pregnant and massaged her stomach a little rough." Jo adds. Carlos eyes shoot up at that.

"What happened?" He asks and Delilah tries to avoid his gaze.

"It's fine. He started to massage my stomach and suddenly pushed a little too hard and it hurt."

"What kind of a place is this? And why was a guy giving you a massage anyway, why not a woman?" Carlos asks, immediately getting worked up.

"Carlos, calm down. I'm fine. The baby just started to kick even harder after that, so we had to come home early. Plus, my back is killing me." She winces again and closes her eyes.

"Move forward." He softly tells her and gets up from his chair. She smiles gratefully as he moves to sit behind her and starts to rub circles down her back. She lets out a content sigh and closes her eyes as she leans back against his chest.

The others watch the couple with smiles.

"Oh, have you guys eaten yet?" Logan asks.

"No, we didn't get the chance. We just came straight here." Camille tells him as she leans into him and he embraces her.

"Ooh, can we get pizza? We just found this great pizza place nearby. They deliver and their pizzas are amazing." Delilah suggests and Carlos chuckles. "Plus; they'll make you any pizza you want when you're pregnant. Last week I asked for one with anchovies and pickles and pineapple and they made it especially for me, no extra cost."

The guys wince as they see Carlos turn a little green after hearing his wife describe the pizza in detail.

"Anchovies and pickles?" Camille asks with some disgust.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen it. It looked amazing, but the smell of the fish with the sourness of the pickles and.."

"Dee-dee.. could we talk about something else, please?" Carlos softly asks her. She turns her head a little and bites her lip when she sees how pale he has gone.

"Sorry, baby, I forgot you're sick. I won't talk about food anymore." She promises with a smile and he smiles back sweetly. She rubs his hand a little as it now rests n her stomach.

Suddenly she winces and Carlos' eyes go wide.

"Wow, that really was a hard kick. He's going to be aggressive." Delilah groans at this.

"Please let it just be a girl who will excel at karate.." She softly says as she closes her eyes and crosses her fingers. Carlos chuckles, while the others laugh.

"Are you guys ready for the new baby?" Jo asks them as everyone sits down and the other guys go chase the kids.

"The nursery is fully ready, so physically we're ready." Carlos tells them as he exchanges a look with Delilah.

Jo and Camille share a look of their own and smirk a little. "But are you ready for another baby in the house?"

They watch as Shay falls of the jungle gym, repositions her helmet and runs off again.

"Uh, sure.." Carlos says a little hesitantly with a smile.

"You guys didn't plan this one, did you?" Jo asks with some amusement.

"Well, no." Delilah tells them. "We always knew we wanted kids, but this one is just a happy accident." She tells her friends and they stare at the two in awe.

A little while later while the little kids are passed out in the living room and the older ones are watching a movie, the grownups sit together and talk quietly in the kitchen.

"hey, Carlos. We never asked what you guys do for a living." James suddenly says and the other grownups look interested.

"You know, he's right. What do you guys do? I mean, with this many kids you must have a good schedule." Jo adds.

"Actually, we both work from home." Delilah tells them. Everyone eyes them curiously.

"You know, I remember Shay saying something about you making a comic book, Carlos." Logan mentions. Carlos smiles.

"I did, yeah. I uh, I design comic books. I'd show you my studio in the backyard, but I'm remodeling it right now, so it'll have to wait." He responds.

"Wait, you have your own studio?" James asks.

"Yeah, so does Delilah. She's a fashion designer." He tells the group. James' eyes light up at that right away.

"Seriously? Are you good?" He asks in fascination. She laughs.

"I hope so." She tells him. "I make my own maternity clothes."

"Hm. Very interesting." He says, narrowing his eyes.

Carlos leans his head close to his wife, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she softly asks him as their friends share a story in the background.

"I'll be fine." He tells her truthfully. She looks concerned, but nods anyway.

"Hey, uh, maybe we should get going. It's getting pretty late." Kendall announces when James yawns loudly.

"Sorry." He sheepishly says.

"Yeah, they're right. It is late. We better go round up the kids." Camille adds. The others nod. They all stand up and walk into the living room. Everyone gasps and smiles when they look inside.

In the living room, all kids are sprawled out on the floor and the couches, fast asleep. The movie "Finding Nemo" still plays in the background.

"How could they fall asleep during this? This is my favorite part." James gushes and the guys chuckle. "What? It's funny." He exclaims.

The other parents carefully walk inside and start to pick up their kids. None of the kids seem disturbed as they are completely wiped out from all the events that took place.

"Wow, they are totally knocked out. We should do this more often." Camille suggests. The guys' eyes widen.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't." Logan starts. The others furiously nod in agreement. The women just burst out laughing at their scared expressions.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to miss out on spending precious time with the kids." Kendall adds.

The women shake their heads as they start to head for the door.

"Yeah, nothing says family time like burning down a kitchen." Jo says.

"Hey, I couldn't find the fire extinguisher, okay?" Kendall replies, getting defensive.

"How could you not? They have a closet filled with them." Camille tells him.

"How does everyone know that except us?" Logan asks.

They all start to walk out the door and to their cars. Carlos and Delilah stand in the doorway in each other's arms, watching their friends with a chuckle.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan suddenly says again.

"Oh, knock it off Logan. Just because you're the worlds worst babysitter, doesn't make us lousy friends." James tells him as he shifts Dylan onto his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for everything guys. How about next time, you show us those studios?" Kendall yells out. Jo quickly hits him in the arm, shushing him that he's waking up their kids and the neighborhood.

"I love our friends." Delilah chuckles. Carlos just nods in agreement.

"Bye guys!" They all yell out their goodbyes and the couple waves from the doorway as everyone goes their separate ways.

**A/N Sorry for focusing so much on Carlos and Delilah in this chapter. They're just my favorites in this story, so can't help it. Plus, I kind of lost some inspiration here :P**

**Hope you liked the chapter anyway. Don't really know what else to write for this story. So if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know, I could use your help **

**Thanks for your support on this story and until next time!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	8. Chapter 8 Saturday Lomille

**A/N Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I just don't have as much inspiration as I first did for this story. Thank you for the reviews everyone, I'm glad to see people are enjoying this family tale **

**Because some people asked for more Lomille, I am dedicating this chapter to them. Sorry for not describing the scenery very much, it's just not my strongest point. I'll just leave it all to your imagination ;)**

Chapter 8 Saturday

It's been a week since the 'babysitting adventure' of the guys. Everyone has gotten back to their normal schedules, going to work and school. It's a nice Saturday afternoon and Logan and Camille are sitting in their back yard, watching their children play. CJ is running around and playing with a new model airplane his grandfather gave him, while Emily is lying on her stomach on the grass and happily playing with her dolls.

"This is so nice." Camille says with a content smile on her face.

"It really is, yeah." Logan smiles in agreement.

"I'm glad it's Saturday again. I have to miss you so much during the week, I just long for the weekend." Camille tells her husband with a small pout. He chuckles and pecks her on the lips.

"I know. There's nothing like spending a quiet Saturday afternoon with your family." He agrees with a smile.

Suddenly 'Big Time Rush' starts to play. Logan looks confused. "Okay. You hear that too, right?" He asks his wife, looking a little scared.

She chuckles. "Yes, Logan, I do." He sighs with relief. "It's your phone, babe." She tells him. He smiles sheepishly as he glances at a table next to them where the screen of his phone is lighting up. The name 'Kendall' is splashes across the screen.

"Hey, Kendall!"

He holds the phone away from his ear at once as loud yelling can be heard. "Whoa, Kendall, calm down, I can't hear what you're saying. What happened?... Okay… Max did what?" Camille shoots him a confused laugh when he snickers.

"No, Kendall… He's not going to die…" he rolls his eyes at the dramatic reaction from his best friend. "Kendall… Kendall…" he sighs. "Kendall, Max is going to be fine… Kids put stuff up their nose all the time… No, he can sneeze it out… Why would he need to go to the hospital?... Kendall, the kid put a pea up his nose, he didn't fall off of a roof…" Logan pinches the bridge of his nose as he listens to his friend ramble.

"Yeah, look… Kendall, call me when you actually need help from a doctor… It's my day off… No, I'm not coming over… Kendall, just use some pepper and make him sneeze, it'll come right out… Yeah. Okay, bye Kendall." Camille smirks as she hears Kendall protesting before Logan hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" She says with an amused expression. Logan sighs again.

"Kendall was freaking out because Max was breathing weird. They found a pea up his nose and Kendall became all dramatic." He waves his hand around.

"Really? Wow." Camille sits back. "I never figured Kendall to freak out over something like that. I mean, even when Carlos would hit his head and walk funny, he would shake his head and say 'he's fine'."

Logan shrugs. "Yeah, well. Having children does tend to change things. And besides, I think we all got used to Carlos getting concussions so much, we knew he really was fine." Camille chuckles a little.

"I wonder how often that happens now." She wonders and Logan smiles.

"Probably even more often now." Camille raises her eyebrow. "Look at it this way; back then he did this by himself and we tried to stop him. Now he has three, almost four reckless kids to take care of. They can cause him to get concussions, too and he doesn't have us there to stop it. So now he's four times higher at risk than he was before." Camille shakes her head with a smirk.

"What? It makes perfect sense." Logan defends himself, but can't help a smirk from appearing on his face as well.

"okay, sweetie." Camille humors him and he pouts. She laughs at him before getting up. "I'm getting a drink. You want anything?"

"Some lemonade sounds nice." He says with a smile and watches as she heads inside, closing the sliding door behind her.

Just then 'Famous' starts up on his phone. Logan sighs before picking up.

"Good afternoon, James." He says with a smile. But right away he shakes his head and hangs it a little. "James, I don't see why it matters… yeah, uhuh… James, why are you calling me about this? Maybe you should talk to Dylan and just ask him why he hates Cuda… uhuh… " He rolls his eyes and silently thanks Camille as she hands him a glass of lemonade. She sits down again and mouths 'who is it'. He mouths back 'James'.

"Yeah, that's rough…" He says in reply to something, but his expression shows he's not interested at all. "Look, buddy. I get that this is really upsetting you, but again, talk to Dylan about it… Well, I don't know why anyone would hate Cuda…" he sighs and closes his eyes. "Yes, James. It is the best product and how your son can hate it, I have no idea. Oh, James, Camille is calling me. I have to go… Yeah, I know… Sorry, we'll talk some other time… Ok… Alright James… Bye, James."

He shoots Camille a look of disbelief. "I just don't get it. I mean, I love having them back in my life. But they call me for the weirdest things, constantly." Camille rubs his shoulder lovingly.

"Aw, honey. They just rely on your smartness. They think you have the answer to everything. Which is weird, because you're an awful babysitter." He sticks out his tongue at her, making her chuckle. "You've always been the brains of the group. They like asking for your opinion on things. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not wrong. They just… why do they keep bothering me so much. They never call when I'm at work. But when I have a day off, they just won't stop." He complains and Camille pouts for him. "Don't make fun." He says with a small smile and she laughs.

"Oh, give it up, Logan. You love the attention. You know you do." She tells him and he just looks away with a small smile, shrugging. She shakes her head. "You're awful." She tells him, slightly slapping his arm.

Just then a small cry emits from the back of the yard. Logan's eyes widen and he leaps from his chair and runs towards the sound. He kneels down at once when he finds his son crying in a corner near their wooden fence.

"What's wrong, what happened?" CJ just keeps crying his eyes out while Logan starts to search him for broken bones. "CJ, where does it hurt?" He asks, completely moving into doctor's mode.

CJ points towards his knee and Logan dives right in, looking at it and prodding.

"Does this hurt?" CJ doesn't respond, he just sobs. "CJ, listen to me. I need you to tell me if this hurts, okay? CJ?" CJ nods ever so slightly. Logan looks at his knee, where he finds a shallow cut right across. Blood is trickling down his leg steadily. Logan winces.

"Okay, let's clean this up." He immediately picks his son off the ground and into his arms, practically running into the house. As he passes Camille, she looks at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asks as she follows them inside. Logan puts CJ on top of their kitchen counter, immediately grabbing a washcloth and running the faucet.

"I'm not sure yet, but he hurt his knee. Could you grab the first aid kit? I need to disinfect this immediately." CJ cries out when the washcloth runs across the cut.

Camille shoots Logan a look, but walks out to grab the first aid kit. She hands it to him and watches as he opens it and starts to rush through the items.

"Logan, don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny little bit?" She asks him as she leans against the counter and crosses her arms.

"I am not taking any chances. If I don't clean this right now, it could get infected, causing all sorts of diseases." He explains, hurrying with disinfectant and an actual bandage, which he starts to wrap around the boy's knee.

"Uh, honey. I think a simple band aid will do just fine." She tells him with a raised eyebrow. CJ has stopped crying out and is now just sniffling as he watches his father bandage his knee with interest.

"A band aid will not keep all bacteria out, so no. I don't want to take any chances." When he finally finishes, he helps CJ off the counter with a big smile. The boy eyes the bandage curiously and then heads outside. Logan starts to clean up.

"And you think Kendall was acting dramatically." Camille mutters to him.

"Hey, I'm just looking after my son. I work in pediatrics. I see kids with all sorts of injuries come into that hospital every day. I want to make sure he doesn't have to go in there." Logan explains as he turns to face her.

"Logan, he has a cut on his knee. A simple cut. You put a band aid on it and let him go. Kids get hurt all the time. It's natural for them to fall down once in a while. If you keep treating every cut or bruise like this, our kids are going to end up completely helpless down the line. They will whine and cry over every little bruise, because they think it's a big deal." Camille accuses.

"They won't get like that, Camille. I'm just trying to protect them." He replies in return.

"I just don't want it to get out of hand." Camille explains. "With the way you're acting, I'm sometimes surprised you're even letting him run and play."

"I'm not that bad." He defends. But as soon as Camille wants to open her mouth to protest, 'Big Night' starts to play outside.

"I want to talk about this later." She tells her husband as they head outside and he picks up the phone.

"Carlitos!" He smiles. It fades as he frowns a little. "Oh, hey Delilah… No, I thought this was Carlos' phone… Oh, okay. What's up?..." he frowns even more. "He's still sick? But it's been over a week…"

Camille frowns as well as she sits down and listens to the conversation.

"Uhuh… No, he should've gotten over that by now… I meant to stop by last week, but I've been busy at the hospital and I really thought he was doing better… What's his temperature?... Okay, yeah, no that's not good… It should have been down now. Have you seen a doctor yet?... What did he say?" Logan listens for a moment, nodding his head now and then, before sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, well he was obviously wrong. If it had been the flu, he would be doing better now, not getting worse… Mhm… Do ou want me to take a look? I can come over if you want… Okay… No, that's fine… Just keep a washcloth wet and try to cool him down and keep an eye on his temperature… Yeah… If anything happens, call me, alright? No matter what time, just call… Alright… No problem… Bye, Delilah." He hangs up and immediately sighs. Camille shoots him a questioning look.

"That was Delilah, obviously. Carlos is still sick."

"Still? But it's been a week already." Camille asks, her face in a frown.

"I know, that's what I said. According to Delilah he was getting better at first and then he got worse again. They went to see a doctor and he just said it was the flu and he needed plenty of fluids and rest. Well that obviously didn't work." Logan says, looking annoyed. "Some people just shouldn't become doctors." He mutters.

"Honey, it's one diagnosis. I'm sure you've made some mistakes in your doctor career." Camille assures him with a smile.

"Yeah, but this… I just don't get it. His fever was a 102.6 this morning. That's even higher than last week, when I took his temperature." Logan muses as he bites his lip.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. This is Carlos we're talking about. You know him. He almost never gets sick, but when he does, he has it the worst way possible. It might actually be the flu." She tells him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. And it is Carlos. I mean, he got a metal plate in his head once and after the surgery, he was just laughing with us while we stared at the scar on his head completely horrified. " He chuckles as he remembers that day.

"How did he get that metal plate anyway? You guys never told us." Camille asks, looking very curious.

"Yeah, lets save that story for another time." He says, looking away a little, obviously not ready to share the story. Camille raises her eyebrows, but doesn't pry. He sighs again as he seems to get lost in thought. Camille moves to stand behind him and gently squeezes his shoulders.

"Look, if you're that worried, we can always go stop by their house." She offers.

"No, I offered already. But she didn't want to bother me on my day off." He tells her with a smile. She smiles in return. "She promised she'd call as soon as something happens. And if he's still sick tomorrow, I can stop by."

"In other words, she doesn't want Carlos to know she called you." Camille smiles and he chuckles.

"Probably. He never did like anyone making a fuss over him being sick."

"Daddy, daddy!" CJ suddenly yells as he runs over, crying again. He holds out his palm, which is now scraped. "It hurts…" He whimpers.

Logan shoots Camille a quick look and she shakes her head. He seems dubious for a moment.

"Come here, buddy, let me take a look." The boy comes closer and he examines the wound. "Ooh, that doesn't look good." He looks to his left and sees Camille giving him a disapproving look. He sighs. "Come on, let's take care of that." He doesn't miss his wife rolling her eyes as she walks towards Emily, who is now coloring on the grass with her dolls lined up next to her. He carefully takes CJ inside to look at him again. "How about a nice Power rangers band aid, huh?" He tells his son as he starts to tickle him. CJ is soon giggling loudly and when Logan looks outside again, Camille shoots him a warm smile. He smiles back in content. Yep, Saturdays are awesome!

**A/N 2 Well, that was that of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, if you have suggestions or requests for this story, let me know **

**I'm all for it and open to ideas for all families! Carlos may be my favorite, but in this story everyone is present ;)**

**Let me know what you think and I'll go see if I can update again soon ;)**

**Thank you all again and until next time!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	9. Chapter 9 Help

Chapter 9 Help…

It's early in the morning when everyone is still sleeping soundly. All beds are occupied while the sun slowly rises. Even the little ones seem to know it's Sunday, so all parents are allowed to sleep a little longer than usual. Until in one house a phone starts to vibrate.

The occupants of the king-size bed toss and turn, trying to shut out the noise. A loud groan is emitted and a hand creeps out from under the covers. It searches the nightstand, while another figure slowly sits up and tries to eye the clock on their wall.

"Who could possible be calling at this hour? It's 5:30AM." Camille Mitchell asks in a groggy voice, followed quickly with a yawn. Her husband's hand makes another grab for the vibrating phone, but when he struggles, he groans and makes his way out from underneath the covers.

He grabs the phone now, heavily blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He frowns. "It's Carlos' phone again." Camille frowns as well as he picks up the phone and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hello? Delilah? What's wrong?" He moves to get up from the bed, while Camille gives him a concerned look. "How high is it right now?... No, no… Listen, just stay calm… I'm coming over, okay? Delilah? Just keep that washcloth on his forehead and stay calm… I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and hurries out of the bed, getting dressed at once.

"What's going on?" Camille asks, sounding worried immediately.

"Carlos' fever has gone up again. Right now it's at 103.2." She gasps a little as she gets up herself and moves to her closet. "No, you stay here with the kids. I'm just going to try and see what's going on." He says as he struggles to get his shoes on.

"Let me know how he's doing, okay?" Camille calls after him as he rushes down the stairs. She watches from the banister as he grabs his medical bag and rushes out the door.

As he rushes down the block towards the Garcia house, he almost collides with a jogging Kendall and James. Talk about a coincidence.

"Whoa, slow down, man." Kendall tells him with a smile, smirking at James while both slow down.

"No time, I gotta get to Carlos's house." Their smiles fade and their faces grow into concern as they completely stop running.

"Why, what's going on?" James asks in a worried voice.

"Why are you two out here anyway?" Logan asks while he hurries onwards.

"We always go jogging this early in the morning. It's kind of our thing now." James says with a shrug.

"Where's Dylan?" Logan asks James, even though he doesn't look at him.

"He's at Kendall's house." He shrugs. "Now why are you hurrying over to Carlos with your doctor's bag?"

"He's still sick." Is Logan's only answer as they reach the house finally. He knocks on the door.

"What do you mean he's still sick? You mean to tell me he's been sick this whole week and he didn't tell us?" Kendall asks him in disbelief.

"Yep." Is Logan's short answer as he gently smiles when the door opens. An exhausted, but worried looking Delilah stands in the doorway. She steps aside at once, not even really surprised to see the other two guys follow Logan inside.

"He's upstairs." She answers in a quiet voice. Logan nods and heads up the stairs immediately. James and Kendall stay behind for a moment when they see Delilah wince and put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" James asks her as he puts a hand on her shoulder. He looks worried and she smiles at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby has just been kicking a lot the last few days. It's like it knows something is going on." She says with a small smirk, but they can see it doesn't reach her tired eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute." Kendall offers, but she shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just… I need to see Carlos." She tells them with slight urgency in her eyes and voice. They exchange a look, but nod and start to help her up the stairs.

As they reach the hallway, they head down towards the third door on the left. A quiet voice can be heard talking inside. Delilah moves to sit on the king-size bed inside the room.

James and Kendall can't help but gasp and stare wide-eyed at how bad their smallest friend looks. He seems to have lost a lot of weight in just seven days since they last saw him. He looks extremely pale, his body shivering while he is drenched in sweat. His eyes are small, but the large dark circles around his eyes say it's not from too much sleep, rather than not enough.

His hair is plastered to his forehead as he lies on the bed, slightly nodding carefully as Logan quietly talks to him. Delilah scoots further onto the bed and Logan hands her a bowl of water with a washcloth. She immediately drenches the cloth and lightly puts it on her husband's forehead. He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again, blinking heavily. The guys wince as he suddenly coughs violently, making his whole body spasm under the heavy load of sheets covering his thin, frail looking body.

Logan sighs and moves across the room towards his friends. They watch from the doorway as Delilah soothes him while he closes his eyes and seems to fall into a fevered induced sleep.

"How is he?" Kendall quietly asks, not taking his eyes from his sick friend.

"Not good. His fever isn't going down right now. In fact, it's only going up. If it doesn't change soon, I think we'll need to take him to the hospital." Logan tells them with concerned eyes. All three guys watch as their energetic friend tosses and turns in the bed, all the while his wife whispers soothing nothingness at him.

"Daddy?" A small voice suddenly sounds from behind them. They turn around and find Shay standing in the hallway, tiredly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Are you still sick?" She moves to run towards the bed, but James quickly grabs a hold of her. "Let me go, I want to see daddy."

"Whoa there, slow down, kiddo." He tells her and hoists her up in his arms.

"But I want to see him. I want to give him a hug." She says as she struggles in the strong pair of arms.

"Shay, calm down. I know you want to be with him, but your dad's not feeling well right now. He really needs his rest, okay?" He tells her quietly, even offering a small smile. She looks hesitant.

"But…"

"Why don't we head downstairs for some breakfast and Sunday morning cartoons, huh?" He offers and even though she sends another sad look towards her sick father, she slowly nods. James smiles and moves to take her outside.

"James..." Delilah suddenly calls out from inside the room. James looks at her quickly. "Thanks." She tells him with a grateful smile. He just nods in understanding with a smile of his own.

"Let's go Shay. How about I whip up some pancakes." He offers the girl.

"Really?" She asks, sounding excited. Kendall and Logan chuckle slightly as the two voices trail off.

"Kendall?" James suddenly calls out. Kendall pokes his head into the hallway. "Could you help get this one downstairs as well?" He asks as he nods downwards. Kendall follows his gaze down and smirks as he sees the Molly holding on to James' legs, making him unable to move.

"Alright, come on. Let's go." He starts as he walks towards James and tries to pry the girl off.

About an hour later James, Kendall and the kids are sitting in the living room, still watching cartoons. Shay lies on the floor on her stomach, crying out at the TV every once and a while as they watch the Ninja Turtles. Molly sits quietly on Kendall's lap, while Mason stares at the TV intently in between the two guys.

James and Kendall aren't really watching the TV. They can't help but glance at the staircase leading up to their sick friend. They try to hide it as much as they can, for the sake of the kids. But the hushed tones coming from above and footsteps running around frantically tell them the situation isn't improving. They have already called Jo and Camille to fill them in.

"James?" Logan suddenly calls from upstairs. James exchanges a worried look with Kendall, before rushing towards the voice. Kendall follows him leaving, but then puts on a smile when he sees all three children looking at him questioningly.

When James ends up in the doorway of the bedroom again, he knows it's not god news. Carlos is wheezing now, while tossing and turning in his bed with his eyes squeezed shut. Delilah is silently crying while trying to dap his forehead with the washcloth.

Logan heads over to James right away. He is shaking his head. "His fever has gone up even further, he's wheezing and now he can't even hold down water anymore. We have to get him to the hospital."

"So, what's wrong with him?" James asks, his eyes not leaving the figure on the bed.

"It might be pneumonia, but I listened to his chest before and I don't hear any rattling. It sounded fine. But that cough and now the wheezing… Could you carry him downstairs?" Logan asks him and James nods right away.

He heads for the bed and leans down to lift his friend up in bridal style. Logan is right beside him and throws back the covers. Carlos shivers right away and moans while wheezing.

"Hey buddy. I uh, I'm going to carry you downstairs, okay?" James softly tells his friend as he starts to lift him up. He doesn't expect a response and he didn't expect for his body to feel so light. But the heat radiating from his skin was something he knew would be there. He hugs the form close to him as Carlos puts his head on his shoulder, shivering and trembling all over. "It's okay, buddy. I've got you. We're getting you some help, alright?"

Kendall looks up in concern as Logan rushes down the stairs with James slowly following him. He quickly gets up with wide eyes when he notices Carlos' frail form in James' arms.

"Daddy?" Shay's voice pipes, sounding scared as she sees him. Logan quickly opens the door as Delilah also comes down now, still silently crying. "Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The woman quickly turns her head around to her eldest daughter and tries to smile through her tears.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy is very sick and we're going to get him some help, alright? Why don't you stay with your uncle Kendall for now, he'll watch some cartoons with you." She offers and tries to head for the door, but Shay grabs a hold of her.

"No, I don't want to stay here!" She suddenly yells. "I want to stay with you and daddy!"

"Shay, honey, you can't, okay? Please just stay with Kendall and look after your brother and sister for me." Delilah tells the child, who just grabs her mother tighter and starts to cry. The woman struggles as she tries to get to the open door and head out to the car that now holds her very sick husband. She sends a pleading look towards Kendall, who quickly rushes over. He carefully tries to pry Shay away from her mother.

"Come on, Shay. Why don't we watch some more cartoons?" He offers in a soothing voice. But the girl keeps a strong grip on her mother's leg, while sobbing.

"No! I have to stay with daddy!" Kendall looks up at Delilah and sees she is on the verge on breaking down. He sighs and then tries again. He uses a little more force and successfully pulls the girls away from her mother. She kicks and screams as she tries to break loose, but the blond isn't letting go. Delilah mouths a thank you to him and hurries out the door and into the awaiting car.

The minute he hears the car drive off, Kendall lets go. Shay just cries and slumps to the ground, sobbing loudly. Kendall watches her with sympathy and gathers her into his arms again, this time consoling her.

"Shh… It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Your dad is one of the strongest people I know. He is going to be just fine…" She looks at him after he tells her that.

"You promise?" He gulps and then smiles.

"Yeah, I promise…" He whispers as he pulls the girl to his chest once more, his own worry seeping through. He looks around and gulps when he suddenly finds himself alone with Carlos' kids.

**A/N Ok, I've been writing this chapter for months honestly. I never meant to get into drama in this story. I wanted to keep it fluffy and just fun times with their kids. But I guess I just can't help myself. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I promise the drama won't last long. Probably the next chapter and then it's back to fun stuff And speaking of which; I need your help. I just can't think of anything for this story. If you have any fun and/or fluffy ideas for the guys and their families, let me know. I prefer activities that involve everyone, but any ideas are welcome **

**Thanks for your support and I hope you still enjoy this story!**

**Love, Baxxie**


End file.
